I'm Lost Without You
by Kichigai kimita
Summary: Can soul mates ever be separated, and if they are, what would happen? Can people truly change age old perceptions of themselves? Can love blossom with emnity? What does this have to do with Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley? REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Unexpected Alliance

-1Disclaimer: I don't own this, you all know that!

If someone told Ginny Weasley that her summer would turn out the way it had before the summer began, she would have laughed in their face. She knew that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were planning something, but she never imagined that that would actually consider going off and skipping their seventh year to look for Horcruxes. _Really, they should have taken me if they were going to go,_ Ginny thought, punching her schoolbag moodily. Sometime over her abandonment of being the only person not of age at Grimmauld Place, Ginny realized that it really was for the best, not being with Harry. Sure, she still had feelings for him and he was still her friend, but she just couldn't think of him as a boyfriend. He was too flighty, too moody, too brooding for her. She needed someone she didn't feel like she had to handle with kid gloves. She hoped for both of their sakes that he wasn't thinking that she was going to wait for him to come back and sweep her off her feet.

Another shock to Ginny's summer was the relationship that blossomed between her best friend Luna and Neville. Luna had come to visit her a few times over the summer, so Ginny knew all about how Neville had stuttering and stumblingly asked Luna out. Though she loved both of her friends dearly, she couldn't stand to spend the entire ride to Hogwarts watching them be all lovey-dovey. She'd chosen an empty compartment near the back of the train, where she could think and muse over her life and write. She was already wearing her school robes, and she pulled out a thread on her ragged sleeve. The fact that she was dressed in threadbare, hand-me-down robes did nothing to hide her beauty; if anything, it made it all the more visible. Her trademark Weasley hair fell in wild, loose curls around her tiny face, her tiny upturned nose buried in a book and her sparkling brown eyes scanning the pages. She was the kind of beauty that didn't realize she was beautiful, and that made her all the more appealing.

When the compartment door slid open, Ginny automatically assumed it was the sweets trolley. She dug in her pocket for a moment, looking for enough change for one Chocolate Frog before she looked up and saw that it wasn't the sweets trolley at all. There in her doorway stood Draco Malfoy, in all his ferrety glory. The swagger he'd seemed to hold at the beginning of the previous year had faded, and he looked tired. He was paler than usual, which was saying something, and there were grey shadows under his eyes, which had lost their malicious glint. His hair was not in its immaculate state, and it hung loose around his thin face. He had not yet raised his eyes to see Ginny.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" His voice had lost its edge of superiority, and it sounded just as tired as the rest of him looked. Ginny's mouth hung slightly agape; she had expected a snarky comment, or for him to at least take a jab at her because Harry had broken up with her.

"No, I don't mind." These words shocked Ginny just as much as Draco's words had shocked her, but she tried to hide it. _I'm just as good at schooling my features as he is,_ she thought smugly. Draco did not say anything after Ginny, he just threw his bag haphazardly on the floor near the seat in front of her and sat down, stretching his legs out and rolling his shoulders as if to try and release some of the tension there. He pulled a quill and book out of his bag and started writing, oblivious to the fact that Ginny was watching him intently. She looked down at the book in her hand and then looked at the book balanced on his knee; they looked very much the same. Ginny wondered why in the world he hadn't said anything insulting yet.

Ginny opened her mouth to ask what the hell was wrong with Draco, but the door to the compartment was opened by the kindly old lady with the snack trolley. Ginny dug out exactly enough change for one Chocolate Frog, but Draco just shook his head. She sat back down and unwrapped the frog, grabbing it quickly before it could get loose and hop around the compartment. She bit into it, savoring the flavour of the bittersweet chocolate invading her mouth. She could feel Draco's eyes watching her, and she shocked herself and held out he hand to offer him the rest of her frog. She felt oddly compelled to echo his display of civility. He looked at the chocolate in her hand for a moment, and she was almost sure he was going to say something rude to the nature of not wanting to catch her poorness or something like that, but he took it after a few seconds with a half-murmured "thank you".

The rest of the train ride passed fairly quickly. Both of them sat there in silence, musing and writing. If anyone would have walked by, they would have thought they were hallucinating, seeing a Malfoy and a Weasley in the same room and not trying to hex each other to death. Both of them could appreciate the wonders of silence, neither wanting to break the spell with mindless chatter.

When the train slowed and stopped, Ginny stepped out into the corridor first. Draco was behind her, and it seemed like everyone who saw him stopped to whisper, boo, hiss, and throw threats his way. Ginny was shocked, but she knew the feeling; her second year, it seemed all the other people in the school were looking and pointing at her. One of the older year Hufflepuffs had called her the evil incarnate. She'd spent many a night her second year crying herself to sleep, but she couldn't just sit by and allow someone else to feel that. Draco's face was set in a mask of cool indifference, but Ginny knew that it must be affecting him.

In an instant, Ginny had made up her mind. She reached back and took hold of Draco's hand, leading him out of the line of fire and over toward where Luna and Neville stood. She looked back and looked at Draco, who nodded almost imperceptibly. Neville's mouth stood agape, but Luna just smiled serenely.

The last rays of dying sunshine were casting long lines over the ground as the four of them got into a carriage, Luna and Neville first and Ginny and Draco after. The two couples sat across from each other, and Luna and Neville chatted together for the majority of the ride. Ginny and Draco sat silently, their hands clasped and their legs touching. There was no need for words; Draco knew that Ginny had gone through the same thing and Ginny knew that if she drew attention to the fact then he would pull away from her, insisting that he didn't need her help and that he was strong enough to handle whatever life and the other Hogwarts students threw at him on his own. A secret smile was playing on Ginny's lips, and neither she nor Draco noticed the identical smile playing on Luna's lips. It was going to be an interesting year.

A.N.: I'm rewriting the first few chapters of this, at least the ones that are written in first person and maybe some of the other ones too. Let me know what you think!


	2. Only One House?

Disclaimer: Not mine. -sniff-

Chapter 2

This chapter is going to be from Draco's PoV. Enjoy!

* * *

I have no idea why the Weasley girl was being nice to me. We were sworn enemies, yet she still allowed me to sit with her and she even shared her Chocolate Frog with me. Father would have a conniption if he knew that I had taken something offered by a Weasley, but that was the point, wasn't it? My father was not my master anymore; I had no master except for myself. If I wanted to sit with the Weasley girl, then I could. And I was. 

She didn't threaten me or try to curse me; hell, she didn't even indulge in trying to torment me with the events of the previous year like her nitwit brother would have done. She was different, this she-weasel. She was quiet and introspective; perhaps she even had some intelligence. Her hair wasn't quite as red as that of her brother's; it was a deep crimson, falling over her shoulders and covering her face. It was as if she were trying to shield herself from the horrors of the world. Was it possible that she had more mettle than I gave her credit for? She had to have strength, to have survived the Dark Lord's possession her first year. I knew it was Father's fault that she had faced that horror, but it was not my fault, and therefore I felt no remorse.

I expected the rude comments from the majority of the students, but obviously the little weasel did not. I saw her turn to me to find out my reaction, but I did not expect _her_ reaction. The girl took me by the hand and led me over to her idiot friends. Really, what was she thinking? I was used to having no one show me pity or kindness, but here the girl weasel, who was supposed to be my sworn enemy, was taking me by the hand and walking in front of me, as if she was trying to protect me from everyone's words. I tried and failed to keep the look of surprise off my face. I don't know why I allowed her to pull me after her like a lapdog, but I did. Her hand was warm and it slightly scorched my skin. It was nice, but I wasn't about to admit that.

When we finally reached the castle, I had to leave her. I could see disappointment flicker slightly across her face. She wasn't bad-looking, really; she was a pureblood, after all. Even though her family were blood traitors, she had a grace and pride about her that didn't seem characteristic of her family at all. In fact, if it weren't for her secondhand robes, I wouldn't have even known that she was a Weasley. Pity she was in Gryffindor.

I sat down at the Slytherin table and tried to ignore the stares. I leaned forward and feigned listening to that fool McGonagall make a speech about house unity and other useless things, before the feast began. I was famished, seeing as I'd had nothing all day save the half of a Chocolate Frog, but the whispers escalated as soon as I picked up my fork.

"You've got a lot of nerve, showing your face here after what happened last year." The face of Blaise Zambini came into focus from across the table, his features hardened into a tight mask. Pansy Parkinson sat to his right, and she was doing all she could to avoid my gaze. Really, the strumpet knew about the plan all along, so she shouldn't act surprised that it was actually carried out. Sometimes I wondered if she actually had a brain.

"Nice to see you too, Zambini." I replied easily, stabbing a piece of potato with as much grace as I could muster before putting it into my mouth. I chewed resolutely and ignored all the chatter around me, gazing off into space and considering my summer. It had been quite possibly one of the worst of my life, and I was still not quite sure what I was going to do. There was only one thing that I knew that I had to do, but it would have to wait. After all, I couldn't kill my father while I was in hiding from the Death Eaters, could I? It was true that my mother's life had been forfeit for my stupidity, but it was my father's hand that killed her, and my father's mistake to begin with that had gotten us into this mess. It was one thing to give your only son up for a lifetime of service to a madman; it was quite another to murder your wife in cold blood for said madman. My father would pay for my mother's life.

My mother was an amazing witch. She essentially raised me, seeing as how my Father was always working or out of town on 'business', and she didn't even allow the house elves to help with my welfare until I was old enough to have playmates. My mother wasn't fond of Pansy Parkinson at all, so when Father demanded that she be invited over on a regular basis for play dates, my mother left us to the house elf's care. She read to me, taught me to read, and taught me about my heritage, and she loved me. My mother was the only person in the world who actually knew me, and she was gone. Though I would never admit it, I was distraught.

I snapped myself out of my nostalgic moment and could feel eyes on me. It was not someone staring at me in the hateful way that everyone around me was; it was as if someone were trying to read my thoughts. In fact, I could feel someone reaching out their mind for mine. I looked up and across the hall, right into the eyes of Ginevra Weasley. Her fork was hovering a few inches from her mouth, but her eyes were fixed intently on me. I caught her gaze and she averted her eyes, stopping to take a bite of food into her mouth. She was sitting with Longbottom near the end of Gryffindor table, and she nodded periodically at whatever it was the fool was blathering on about. I looked around the hall and noticed that very few students had actually returned to Hogwarts. There were ten to twenty students at each table, except for Slytherin table, which housed four, including myself. A few of the students had a haunted, hunted look about them, but some of them managed to smile and laugh as if nothing was wrong. War was all around us, but there were some who managed to carefully tiptoe around that fact and carry on with their lives. I saw Ginevra laugh, and it caused an emotion I could not place within me.

It was then that the old fool McGonagall stood again. She said that since there were so few students, it would be pointless to separate them all up into their houses, so everyone would be housed within what used to be Gryffindor tower, because it was the largest of the dormitories. I was shocked; was the woman _mad_? Did she honestly think that cramming the entire school into one dorm, with one common area, would work? My eyes automatically sought out Ginevra's, and it seemed that she had chosen that moment to seek out mine as well. She smiled slightly, and I could feel a smile curling the corners of my mouth. Really, it was such a foreign feeling; why would anyone want to subject themselves to that kind of torture? It didn't matter anymore, really.

After that meal I was feeling rather sleepy, but I was set that I would finish the day's events in my journal before retiring to bed. I joined the rest of the student body in heading up the stairs, not sure where this year would lead, but sure that I would not stand idle and let it happen on its own. I would not spend another year doing what another would have me do; this year was _mine_ to do with as I pleased. Somewhere in the fray Ginevra had crept up beside me, and she looked up at me. Really, what was the point of her being so much shorter than me? Couldn't she do anything to grow? It occurred to me that she might be lonely from Potter and his band of morons being gone, but that thought quickly banished itself from my head. She seemed to independent to let their stupidity affect her. I felt her hand seek out mine, and once again I allowed her to. We walked up toward the dorm hand-in-hand, so close that our robes billowed together and it would have been impossible for anyone to tell that our fingers had entwined together.

* * *

A.N: I know this was not quite as long as I would like my chapters to be, but it's a little bit longer than the last chapter. I'm working on working myself up to writing a lot for a chapter, but either way it goes, this chapter is up the same day as the last chapter, so it shouldn't give anyone any reason to complain. Cheers! 


	3. Something's Changed

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Once again, we're in Ginny's PoV. I really like to switch, and I dunno why…

* * *

"It's not like I'm dating him." Those words found their way out of my mouth for seemed like the millionth time that day. I looked over my book at Neville, who wore a very concerned expression on his face. We were sitting in the common room, and I had been trying to write in my journal when he'd come up to me. I was sitting sideways in my favourite chair, my legs thrown haphazardly over one of the armrests and my back propped up against the other. Here I was, getting a lecture about my befriending Draco from the third upperclassmen Gryffindor of the day. I tried to stay patient, but this was really getting on my nerves. Sure, Draco wasn't the bright little ray of sunshine that my mother would prefer that I befriend, but he was different. I was tired of having all my friends be different flavors of the same personality, and he was a welcome addition.

"I think it would be lovely if you were to date him." Luna said dreamily. She had been so quiet that I'd almost forgotten she was there. She sat beside Neville with her hand in his, but her eyes were focused on something off in space. "You two would make a wonderful couple. He might even be your soul mate!"

At this, Neville snorted, and Luna turned to look at him for an explanation. "Malfoy is _not_ Ginny's soul mate. Harry is Ginny's soul mate, and when all of this is over, they'll be back together. Ginny and Harry are _meant _for each other." I gave Neville an incredulous look, but Luna looked unfazed.

"Harry's aura and Ginny's aura don't mesh." She argued, shaking her head vehemently. "His aura is gold, outward pretenses, and hers is orange, inner strength. They _don't_ go together. On the other hand, Draco's aura is…"

"I don't _care_ what color his aura is, he's not Ginny's soul mate." Neville stated resolutely. "Auras have nothing to do with how people get along or who belongs with whom." Luna looked horrified at Neville's sudden outburst, but she didn't say anything. I did notice that her hand unthreaded itself from Neville's, and she sort of scooted down the couch away from him. She turned to me and continued on what she was saying before Neville interrupted her.

"His aura is very hard to read, especially since he hides his emotions very well. You can only see glimpses of it at any given time, and it's slightly more visible when he's around you. From what I've seen it's orange, like yours, but it has a slightly silver sheen to it, vengefulness. I don't see that part of it when he's with you, only when I've observed him alone."

"You've observed him when he's alone?" Neville's voice was full of scorn, and something that sounded slightly like jealousy. Luna scooted back down the couch toward him and took his hand in her own again.

"Of course I've observed him when he's alone." She said kindly. "I've observed nearly everyone who's at this school when they're alone. They don't pay you any mind when they think you're a loon." She smiled slightly, looking around to the other people in the common room. Neville squeezed her hand, and I could recognize exactly what he was doing; he was going to go along with whatever she said in hopes that she wouldn't get mad and not suck face with him. It was pitiful, but kind of sweet.

"You know, if you two are soul mates, you'll never be able to be with anyone else. Not every couple together is soul mates, because not everyone has a soul mate. There are only a few people who do, but if soul mates are separated for a long period of time, they can lose their minds, or fall into a never-ending sleep, or die. And if one of the soul mates die, the living one can bring them back, and…"

"That's enough, Luna." Neville said gently. "I think we should probably go work on our Transfiguration homework and give Ginny some time to herself."

"Okay." Luna replied. They got up off the couch and Neville led Luna away. It was apparent from the scowl deepening on Neville's features that Luna was continuing the discussion she was having with me with him. I smiled slightly and returned to my journal.

_3rd October_

_Well, Neville makes three. Three Gryffindors in one day to come up to me and question my relationship with Draco for more than it is. Honestly, if he wanted to date me he'd have asked by now. Don't they get that? He hasn't made a move to make our relationship anything more than what it is, a friendship. We've been on good terms for a little over a month, and everyone gets thrown into a tizzy over it. Crazy, huh? They act as if a Gryffindor and a Slytherin have never been friends before. Honestly, there has to have been at least one other instance where that's been the case. I don't know… maybe I could write a letter to Hermione to find out. No, scratch that. She'd want to know why I wanted to know, then she'd probably tell Harry and Ron and the three of them would have to come out of their way to save poor little defenseless Ginny from the big, bad Slytherin. They treat me like I can't take care of myself, when I've been more than capable of that for awhile. They act like I'd spent all my years tagging after them when in all actuality, the only year I even spent more time than required with them was last year. And anyone would spend time with them instead of Fleur. Blech._

_I haven't gotten any letters from Mum yet, and that worries me a little. Last year she sent an owl at least once a week, and it's already a year into the new school year, and I've gotten nothing. It makes me worry that something is wrong. I think later I might just go up to the owlery and borrow one of the school owls to send home and make sure that everything is fine. I might write to Charlie too; he normally sends me an owl at least once a month when he's not busy. I wonder if he's okay… I've seriously got to stop writing now, or I'm going to worry myself to death. I might go take a walk or play some chess or something. I don't care, just as long as I can get my mind off this topic._

I shut my journal with a resolute _snap_, and looked up. I was very surprised to see Draco sitting in front of me, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, studying me intently. I smiled slightly at him before tucking my journal into my bag.

"Lost in your own little world there, Red?" He asked. There was a slight tease in his voice, and he had made no attempt to move. I swung my legs around to where I was sitting correctly in the chair and smiled.

"And what if I was?" I teased right back. "It seems that I'm not the only one who gets lost in their own little world when I'm writing, because you do it too. Just last week you didn't even notice that one of the Hufflepuff underclassmen let off firecrackers in here when _you _were writing."

He scowled slightly, and I laughed. I stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him up as well. "Come on, let's take a walk, I'm bored out of my mind." I tugged him after me and he let me, and we exited the common room amid the stares and whispers of other students. I didn't know why, but I had the undeniable urge to go out to the lake. I was full of nervous energy, and I had no idea why. I talked nonstop on the way down to the lake.

"Whoa, Red, you're going to talk so much that your mouth falls off." Draco laughed. It was the first time I'd ever heard him laugh a real laugh. For whatever reason, I had a great idea, and I fell into walking to where he was between the lake and me. The landscape started to slope gently upward, where the boats carrying the first years always came under the earth right up to the castle, and it was right after a stretch of smooth, unbroken sand along the lakeshore. Just as the landscape turned upward, I turned and tackled Draco. He wasn't expecting it, so there was little he could do to stop us as the momentum propelled us sideways and right into the lake.

I surfaced before he did, because I was slightly more prepared for the impact of the water. The October air was cold, but not overly. He came to the surface coughing and sputtering, with his perfect hair a mess and in his face, I could feel goose bumps start to prickle my skin.

"Why the hell did you do that, Red?" He didn't sound mad, just surprised, and that made me happy.

"I just thought you might like a swim." I said innocently. I laughed slightly and pushed my own hair out of my face before starting to push his back.

"You little wench…" He began, but for some reason he stopped speaking just as my hands came around his face to push his hair back. He closed his eyes for a second and it looked like he shook himself before opening them again. He smiled wickedly and lunged at me. Before I could react, he'd grabbed my head and dunked me underwater. I came up coughing and sputtering, and he had a triumphant smirk on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to swim toward the shore, and I could feel him right behind me. The second I reached the shore he tackled me, so I was pinned between him and the sand. We stayed like that for a second, just breathing, but then he got up, almost pushing me away. He pulled his robes tight around himself before offering me a hand up. Both of us were still soaking wet as we made our way back up to the castle, but something had changed. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was _definitely _something that was different about our friendship. When I went to take hold of his hand, he went to pull away, but stopped himself at the last second. Whatever had happened, I had no clue, but I was _determined_ to find out what it was.

* * *

A.N.: Woot woot! You guys like? Then review! I'm about to write the next chapter in a few minutes, but I'm not going to put it up until I have at least 10 reviews. I don't think that's _too_ much to ask for, do you? Ten reviews for 3 chapters… that's about 3 reviews a chapter… Happy reading all! 


	4. I Can't See It!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Once again, Draco's PoV.

* * *

I'm not made of steel, for Merlin's sake. How the hell was I supposed to react being that close to her? I'll admit, when I tackled her out of the water I hadn't thought about the fact that we were both dripping wet _or_ the fact that we would be in very close proximity the second I tackled her; in fact, I wasn't thinking about much at all. The whole ordeal was very much unexpected and rather inconvenient. As the last dying rays of sunlight reflected off the water and both of us could feel the chill in the air, she looked beautiful. Her hair was wet and a mess, but her entire face was lit up with laughter and smiles. I find the whole thing very strange; a Malfoy should _not _have feelings for a Weasley; I'm sure there's some family rule that forbids it. Her robes were open and I couldn't help but notice how her blouse clung to her--any flesh and blood male would have noticed that!--but I was not prepared at all for my own reaction to seeing her in that state. I pushed myself away from her and wrapped my robes tightly around myself. I was furious at myself for showing such a lack of control, but I was determined to not let her see that my composure was quickly unraveling. I offered her a hand up from the ground like any gentleman should, and we walked toward the castle. 

I was not prepared for it when her hand reached for mine. It was warm, even though she was shivering slightly, but my first reaction of avoiding physical contact came back and I nearly pulled away. In fact, I think the only reason I didn't pull away was because I knew it would hurt her feelings. I inwardly berated myself; I was getting soft, caring about the Weasley girl's feelings. I couldn't help it, though; she showed me kindness when no one else would. I would almost say I could consider her a friend.

As soon as we reached the common room, we went our separate ways. She, up toward the girls' dormitories, and me up toward the boys'. I was shivering, and it was annoying. A hot bath was just the thing I needed to relax away all these feelings. I gathered my clothing and headed out the portrait hole. Being a prefect _does_ have its advantages, after all.

The bath was _spectacular_. Afterwards I padded down the stairs from my dormitory to the common room on bare feet, my hair dried and perfectly in place and my journal tucked under my arm. The common room was nearly full, so it would be the perfect time to write and have no one pay me any mind. I relaxed in my favourite chair and started my entry.

_3rd October_

_What is wrong with me, journal? Everything seems to be happening too fast, too crazy. I've been friends with the Weasley girl for a month, only a month, and here I am having these sorts of feelings. When she offered her friendship and kindness on the train, I didn't expect that she would be the only one to do so. The Malfoy name should still command some respect, shouldn't it? I think it's time to realize that my father has soiled my good family name and if I want anyone to respect me, then I'll have to earn their respect. That is a very intriguing though._

_I thought I had such control over myself, but it seems like when I'm around her, it disappears. I'm not sure yet if that's a good thing, but thus far I'm thinking it's not. I didn't desert the Death Eater ranks to get entangled with the Light side. I don't want to be a part of this war, because I don't agree with it anymore. My mother never was for this war, even though she never said otherwise. She was a very brave woman, to put up with my father as long as she did. I miss her more than anything, and I just wish I could talk to her. There has to be some way to speak to the dead. I know Mother would know exactly what these feelings I've been feeling around Red are, and she would be able to tell me exactly what I should do about it. After all, she did tell me how to get that bint Parkinson off my back last spring._

_I think later I might go to the library and research communication with the dead. Hell, if she wasn't such a phony I'd even consider going to Trelawney and asking her opinion on the matter. Perhaps McGonagall knows something I could do. I just don't feel like my mother should be gone without me having had at least one last chance to tell her I love her, and tell her that I will avenge her death._

_That's all for right now._

"Orange and silver." I could hear the whisper come from somewhere nearby. I looked up to see the strange Lovegood girl sitting with Ginevra, and both of them were looking at me intently.

"I can't see it." I could hear the annoyance in Ginevra's voice. I had no earthly idea what they were talking about, and I could tell that hadn't realized I knew they were watching me.

"What can't you see?" Ginevra visibly jumped when she heard my voice, and she turned toward me with a guilty look. When they weren't paying attention I'd stood and walked over to stand in front of them. The Lovegood girl didn't appear shaken at all, though.

"Your aura." The Lovegood girl explained as if I were stupid. "She can't see your aura, but it's orange and silver. Your auras would mesh." With that, the Lovegood girl--Lila, was that her name?--got up and walked away. Ginevra sat there, apparently torn between horror and amusement.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"Probably not." Ginevra said. She appeared slightly fidgety, and I recognized the look as she wanted to discuss something but couldn't quite think of how to bring it up. I sat quietly and let her think for a moment before she spoke. "What exactly happened earlier?" Her voice was quiet, and she didn't appear to want to look at me as she spoke.

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked. I was slightly shocked at her question; what did she mean? Had she noticed my change in demeanor when I had trouble controlling myself earlier? I mentally kicked myself. She shouldn't have ever had to see my near loss of control, but how the hell could I explain to her that I'd almost lost control? How could I tastefully explain to this girl that the combination of her body, smile, and the fact that we were soaking wet earlier made me want to take her like a common whore on the lakeshore? Her hand came out and took mine, and I swallowed nervously.

"After I pushed you in the lake, when you tackled me. You were acting strange after that." She said. She started to twirl her hair around her fingers like she did whenever she was nervous, and I grabbed her hands to stop her. She looked at me, surprised, and I let my hands fall away. _What_ was I doing? Was I actually in my strange little way trying to _flirt _with her?

"I… well…" I began. I had no idea how to vocalize what I was thinking. She was looking at me intently through those dark lashes, and her eyes were so wide and trusting… I couldn't help myself. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. I could feel her stiffen the moment I did it, but she quickly relaxed into my embrace. She didn't resist; in fact, she kissed me back with as much enthusiasm as I showed her. This was wrong; I shouldn't be kissing her in the middle of the common room with just anyone around to see it. I pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were slightly closed and mouth slightly open, and I was transfixed for a moment as I watched her tongue dart out and lick her lips.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, before turning and dashing up the dormitory stairs. I couldn't believe I'd actually allowed myself to indulge in my attraction for her. She was a Weasley, for Merlin's sake. What would my father say if he knew? Damn it, I shouldn't care what he thinks! I turned and threw the journal in my hands against the far wall and slid down the wall behind me until I was sitting on the dorm room floor, my head in my hands. What the _hell_ was happening to me?

"Damn squeaky door." The door to my room was in bad need of oiling, so I heard it immediately when it started to open quietly, as well as the muttered curse of whoever was trying to open it. I knew who it would most likely be, and my suspicions were confirmed when I looked up and saw her. A slight blush had crept into her cheeks, and her hair had been pushed back over her shoulders. I wanted nothing more than to gather her into my arms and kiss her senseless, but I wrapped my arms tighter around my legs to fight this urge. I _would_ learn to control my urges around her, whatever the cost. I hated how weak and out of control I felt whenever she was around. It wasn't normal, wasn't how I was supposed to be.

"That's not very ladylike language." I called out. I couldn't resist.

"Draco?" Her voice was soft as she called into the room. She closed the door behind her and looked around the room, her eyes scanning in the low light for me. She finally sought me out, and I didn't even want to know how I must have looked to her. I had forced a kiss upon her, and she was probably here to berate me, and quite possibly slap me. I'll admit I would have deserved it. She crossed the room quickly, knelt beside me, and took my face in her hands, making me look at her. Her eyes were bright and dark in the dim light, and I was surprised as she lowered her lips to mine and took me in a kiss.

* * *

Yay! Does that make you guys happy? I know I said I wouldn't post this until I got ten reviews, but I'm excited about it, and I just finished it, and it makes me happy. So I figured it would make you guys happy too. Don't forget to review, all, and happy reading! 


	5. We Cannot Do It Without Them

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I think perhaps instead of doing this how I have been doing it, one chapter from Draco's PoV and one from Ginny's, I'm going to put it together and make the chapters longer. I've not figured out how I'm going to do the PoV, but here goes. The longest chapter ever!

* * *

**Ginny's PoV**

It was the first time all year I'd gotten a letter. I still hadn't received a reply from either Mum or Charlie, so imagine my surprise when I got a Howler on that bright October morning. It was a little under a week until Halloween, and I was excited. Neville was talking about something that was vaguely interesting when the owl post came. I turned my eyes upward out of habit, and a tawny owl carrying a bright red envelope landed on the table in front of me. I looked at it quizzically for a moment before it dropped the letter in front of me and flew off. I took the letter and held it between my fingers for a moment, looking to Neville for his reaction. He was leaning away from me, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape.

"How much you want to bet this is going to be very bad?" I asked. The words were no sooner out of my mouth before the Howler sprung out of my hand and into the air, opening itself up and preparing to berate me.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" I recognized the voice immediately as Ron's, and I wondered what in Merlin's name would make Ron want to send me a Howler. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing prancing around like a slag, kissing _Draco Malfoy_? What do you think Mum would know if she heard about it? He's a fucking _Death Eater_ for Merlin's sake! You _know _what he caused last year, don't you? Of course you do, you were there when Harry explained it all to us! Have you lost your mind? I don't _ever _want to hear anything more about you with Malfoy, or I'm personally going to come back to Hogwarts and kick both your asses!"

The letter dissolved into flames, and I found myself wiping tears from my face that I didn't ever remember crying. The look of shock that had plastered itself onto my face from the moment the letter came wouldn't seem to go away, and I just sat there, mute, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Draco looking down at me, his eyes holding something akin to pity. There is _nothing _in the world that I hate more than having someone pity me. I couldn't help it; I got up out of my seat and ran from the hall.

How _dare_ Ron call me a slag! He'd kissed Lavender last year, I reasoned. So what if Draco wasn't exactly the kind of guy that I could take home and introduce to my parents? Ron hadn't complained when I'd kissed Harry last year; perhaps that was it. Did Ron think that I should sit around and wait idly for Harry to come back to me? Was he really that dense? Draco had been kind to me; sure, we hadn't spoken of the kisses we'd shared that night, and they hadn't been repeated, but he was my _friend_. I had a right to choose to be friends with whoever I chose. It just didn't seem _fair_ that Ron was gone and _still_ ruining my friendships. I sighed and looked around, trying to see where my feet had automatically taken me. I found myself in the corridor in front of the Room of Requirement. How many countless hours had I spend in this room last spring, writing and thinking? I opened the door and walked inside, happy that the room was exactly the same as I'd left it. There were a number of cozy couches and a roaring fire, and the extra copy of my journal. It was enchanted to be exactly like the journal I used normally, and it contained all my other journal entries. The entries I wrote in the duplicate journal even showed up in my normal journal. This room was my haven, the one place I could go to be alone.

**Draco's PoV**

How dare her brother, upsetting her like that? The bastard had the nerve to be all over the Brown girl at every opportunity and the Mudblood, and he actually had the audacity to call his own sister a slag? It made me want to scream. I didn't have a sister of my own, but I know if I had I would _never_ call her such a vulgar name. Weasel needed to learn some manners, and I would be the one to teach him. But first, I had to find and comfort Ginny. No woman should ever be exposed to the horror of being called a name just because of someone's misconceptions. Women are something to be cherished and loved, not to be belittled.

Of course I knew where she was going as soon as she turned into that corridor. I'd been to that room hundreds of times during the previous year, though it was for a different reason than what hers. I crept up to the door and quietly opened it. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bother her, but I knew she shouldn't be left alone in her state. Women shouldn't be forced to bear their burdens alone; they needed to have a man to share in their sorrows and triumphs with. I stopped myself before I walked through the door. Was I actually thinking like this? Was I considering being Ginevra's partner? I shook my head. We'd only shared a few kisses and a friendship, and nothing had been mentioned of the kisses since the night they'd happened. There was no way that someone as independent and self-willed as Ginevra would need anyone, let alone me. After all, wasn't I everything she hated? I was a Malfoy, my father had almost killed her when she was eleven… could it be possible that she'd gotten over those things in such a way that she would want to pursue a relationship with me? I walked through the door and stood motionless until I saw her. The room was filled with couches and chairs, and bookshelves crammed with books. She was thrown out on one of the couches, a quill in her hand and her journal open under it. She was scribbling furiously, so I decided not to bother her for a few minutes. I ran my finger along the titles on the bookshelf nearest me, but I didn't recognize any of the authors. Dickenson, Keats, Hugo… who were these people? I took one off the shelf and thumbed through it. I read a few lines then put it back, turning my attention back to Ginevra.

"What is this place?" I asked. I walked over and sat down in the chair nearest to the sofa where she was stretched out, looking to her for the answer to my question.

**Ginny's PoV**

_27th October_

_Who the hell_ _told Ron that Draco and I kissed? Who the hell knew? Okay, I suppose anyone who was in the common room at that time saw us kiss, but who would be stupid enough to tell Ron? He's a right prat, and I can't wait until I see him next. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, and I might just hex him for good measure. The nerve of him…_

_I'm not sure if I want to go home for Christmas. I know that's still two months away, but if Ron is going to be there, I'm not sure I can take it. His snide little comments will drive me to do something I'll regret later, and I don't want to upset Mum. I'm not sure if I could handle Hermione's take on this either, because I'm sure I'll be getting a letter from her any day now. Ron couldn't keep his big gob shut to save his life, though I'm torn on whether or not he's told Harry. Bloody gits, the whole lot of them. I'm just going to stay in the castle for Christmas; I might even be able to convince McGonagall to give me some work for extra credit for Transfiguration to keep my mind occupied. Anything is better than having to be lectured all holiday._

_I don't really know what to think about the whole Draco thing. I mean, he hasn't' mentioned anything about the whole kissing thing since it happened, but he also hasn't acted weird around me. Was that all he needed, a kiss? Was that enough to tell him that he doesn't like me? I know I haven't kissed anyone in awhile, but could I have been that far below his skill level that I blew all chance of us ever being a couple? When the hell did my feelings for him change? I distinctly remember feeling nothing but protectiveness for him when the school year began. I hated that all those stupid people were talking bad about him and wanted to protect him. Do I have a crush on him? Why does my heart never let my mind in on these little details? This is all happening so fast, I feel like I don't have any control over the situation. I almost hate to say it, but the speed with which the relationship is developing is comparable to how fast Harry's and my relationship developed. Now that_ _is a scary thought; Draco and Harry are similar. I think I'm never going to think about that again._

"What is this place?" I looked up at the sound of Draco's voice, and I followed his path to the chair next to me with my eyes. Honestly, what was wrong with me? Why couldn't I concentrate anymore on anything except how exquisite he looked, or how his lips looked perfectly like they wanted to be kissed? Could Ron be right? Was I losing my mind?

I sat up on the sofa, hugging my knees to my chest. I had never felt this way so fast about anyone, not even Harry. I shuddered; it made me uncomfortable to think about Harry and Draco in the same thought. In fact, it was becoming increasingly annoying to think of Harry in any context. I looked up at Draco, and for a moment I was lost in the mercurial depths of his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered, hugging my legs even tighter to myself.

**Draco's PoV**

"What do you want from me?" I heard her words, but for a second I didn't comprehend them. What did I want from her? I couldn't answer that question. I wanted her friendship, I wanted her love. Wait a minute, when did that thought slip into my brain? I shouldn't be thinking of such things; as a Malfoy, I was destined to love a powerful, rich witch. I shouldn't be concerning myself with earning the love of a penniless little Weasley. Mother would have liked her, I thought. Mother always did like girls who had a bit of fire about them, who had a spine and weren't afraid to stand up to something they thought was wrong. I shook my head, willing my mind to change its course of thought.

"I don't know." I finally admitted. "I mean, I do, but I'm not sure how the hell these kinds of thoughts got into my brain. Something strange is going on, and I can't explain it. I want to take care of you and protect you and keep you from those stupid brothers of yours." It took me a second to realize that I was speaking out loud, but when I did I clasped my hand over my mouth. _Never_ had I said anything like that to anyone, ever. I saw her eyes go wide and I could feel a slight heat radiating from my face. That is one thing I am proud to say; Malfoys _do not_ blush. Heat can rise in our faces from time to time, but we _never_ blush.

I saw Ginevra's eyes go wide for a second before her face settled in a pretty pink colour. It was obvious that she _was_ blushing, and she was looking at me as if I'd just handed her a precious jewel. She leaned forward from where she was sitting and took both my hands in hers. She was positively beaming, and it made me sort of nervous. For some reason I thought she might hit me, so I closed my eyes and braced myself for the blow. What I did not expect was for her to throw herself forward into my arms and hug me.

"You want a relationship?" She whispered. The tone of her voice betrayed that she didn't quite believe what she was hearing, so I wrapped my arms around her and held her still for a moment. After she'd calmed a bit, I pulled back from her and nodded. Her face cracked into a smile and she leaned forward and kissed me quickly, before picking up one of the pillows on the couch and bopping me on the head with it.

"Took you long enough!" She said, bopping me again. She laughed, and I brought my hands up to block her attacks. I felt around behind me and found a pillow, and I in turn hit her with it. By this time, it had escalated into an all-out pillow war. I had never done this before, but it felt good. It was nice to be able to goof off and have fun with a person without having to worry about preserving your dignity and doing good by the family name.

"What says you we skive off class today and I'll teach you who all these authors are?" Ginevra asked, smiling deviously.

"Sounds good, but you made me miss breakfast. You're going to have to make it up to me somehow." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at her, but she just laughed.

"We'll sneak down to the kitchens later and get the house elves to give us something to eat." She said quickly.

"You know where the kitchens are?" I asked. In all my years of searching the school, I'd never found the kitchens. She laughed and whacked me in the arm. It didn't really hurt, but I rubbed my arm anyway.

"Of course I know where the kitchens are!" She said. "You seem to forget who my brothers were. They knew this school inside and out, and they kindly passed their knowledge on to their little sister. Come on, I'll show you."

With that, she took my hand, and we walked out of the room into the hallway.

**Third person PoV, a few hours later**

"You know what is happening, don't you?" Severus Snape sat in Minerva McGonagall's office with his feet up on desk, glaring at her. She glared at him over her spectacles at him, and he took his feet down off her desk and considered her words.

"Of course I know what's happening. Wasn't I the very one who told you this would happen when you sent your correspondence on September first?" Snape's tone was condescending. Really, did she think he was daft? He knew his own godson, and knew the in-depth story of the previous circle of time. He knew that the circle was already beginning to crack, and this was just necessary to completely break the cycle.

"What are we going to do about this?" McGonagall asked impatiently. "We cannot simply _allow_ them to go through with this to see if our theory is true."

"We have no choice." Severus replied. "If we figure out that Miss Lovegood's observations are correct and that their auras _are_ perfectly meshed, then that will prove that they _are_ soul mates and that soul mates actually exist, and it is not simply a fluke. Since you informed me that Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley were observed attached at the lips in the common room, and that Miss Lovegood saw their auras combine at that moment, then they will not be able to be separated forcibly for the rest of their lives! Can you imagine what kind of power those two are going to have when finally do _consummate _their relationship?" Severus said the word _consummate_ like most people said the world _disembowel_. "I know my godson has immense magical powers, and from what you told me, so does Miss Weasley. When their power combines…" Severus's voice trailed off. He looked at Minerva expectantly. "They would be a vital asset to the Light."

"Very well." Minerva agreed irritably. "I still do not like the idea of students being given free reigns to do whatever their _hormones_ demand of them, just like I did not like the idea of combining all the houses in a common dormitory, but I suppose it can be allowed for the sake of this experiment. But so help me, Severus, if you're wrong…" She glared at him haughtily.

"Don't worry, Minerva, I'm not." Severus smiled tightly. "We need Miss Brown to go to her orb again as well. I know she was disturbed by what she originally saw, but convince her that she _must not interfere_. You mentioned that Miss Weasley received a Howler when her brother found out of her relationship with Mister Malfoy. I urge you to find out who is leaking information on Ginevra's doings to her brother, and make sure it does not happen again. We do not need that cretin to interfere and possibly do damage to this delicate relationship." Severus stood up.

"How exactly am I supposed to convince Miss Brown not to try and interfere with the relationship when she _knows_ what is going to happen? Though she does not know everything, I fear more and more each day that she will figure this out and tell someone, then there will be no way we'll be able to finish this and know once and for all!" McGonagall said exasperatedly.

"We have not had a documented case of soul mates since Lily and James Potter, and they were murdered before we could ever discover anything about their bond or powers. The only thing we know is that their residual power was enough to protect young Potter from his demise. If our hypotheses were correct, if Lily would have just stood aside and let the Dark Lord try to kill the young Potter, the curse would have rebounded anyway, _and_ she would have been able to revive the elder Potter's life. " Severus spat these words out, as if there was some bitter memory invoked by the thought of the two of them together. "We already know the circle of time has been cracked, because Miss Weasley is not with Potter. We need to break the circle so that there is at least a possibility that we can win this time. I do not believe we can do it without Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy."

"Are you sure, Severus, that you aren't so adamant about the two of them being together because you do not wish Mister Malfoy to suffer _your _fate? We know which part he plays, your part, and we know which part Miss Weasley plays, that of Lily Evans. Is it possible that you only wish this union because it will be a chance for you to live vicariously though your godson?" Minerva's words were soft, but with each word, Severus's features hardened.

"You _know_ that is not the case, Minerva!" Severus nearly screamed, slamming his fist down on the desk in front of him. "We _need _them if we're going to win this damn war!" His face had started to turn red from the exertion of convincing her, and he turned on his heel and marched to the door. The door opened with a crash and shut with a slam, and Minerva slumped against her desk, her eyeglasses in one hand and her other hand on her forehead.

"There's going to be hell to pay if he's wrong, and young Mister Potter will not want to give her up without a fight." She murmured, before replacing her glasses and turning to the papers on her desk.

* * *

A.N.: So this chapter is the longest chapter so far. Please don't think that I'm rushing Draco and Ginny's relationship; it's the whole soul mates thing that's pushing them to be together. There are a few revelations in this chapter, and a few things that aren't said but are implied, but you'll find out later. Also, let me know what you think of the switching PoVs during the chapter. I know I can't tell this entire story in one PoV, and I had been writing each chapter as a different PoV, but I tried combining them and labeling when it swiches in this chapter. As always, review, and happy reading! 


	6. She Can't Be Gone

Disclaimer: Not mine.

You know, when I went and I looked at the latest chapter compared to the other chapters, it made me really happy that I could scroll down more than I had been able to scroll down. I'm going to do this chapter in the same fashion as the last one, switching PoVs as I go and labeling when they switch.

* * *

**Third person PoV**

_Dear Mum,_

_I know you're probably going to hear this from Ron before you hear it from me, even though I have no clue how he knows, but I'm kind of, sort of seeing someone. I don't want you to get mad or think there's something wrong with me or something, but I'm seeing Draco Malfoy. Before you start in on how he's evil, mean, a Death Eater, and all that, I want you to know that he's not. He's treated me with nothing but kindness and respect since we started our relationship, and he's nothing like his father. I think if you got to know him, you'd like him. He's just so polite, and even though he and Ron didn't quite get on, he still treats me very well. He's everything I've ever wanted in a person, and there's just so much that I don't even know how to describe._

_Have you heard from Charlie lately? I sent him an owl last month, but I still haven't gotten any reply. Is everything alright with him? Is he going to be coming home anytime soon? If he is, you should get him to swing by Hogwarts and pay a visit to his favourite little sister. It's only been eight months since I've seen him._

_I think I'm going to stay here for Christmas. I really miss you and Dad, but there is no way I can put up with Ron. He sent me a Howler when he found out about Draco and I, did you know that? I think you should say something to him. I'm sixteen years old, for Merlin's sake! I know he's my brother, but he's being a prat. Tell Daddy I send my love._

_Love,_

_Gin_

Ginny put her quill down and read over the letter and nodded to herself. She stuffed her quill and ink bottle into her bag and slung it over her shoulders, still holding the piece of parchment paper. She walked out of the library and up towards the owlery, a slight smile playing at the corners of her lips. She continued her trip to the owlery and tied her letter to the leg of one of the school 's tawny owls. She watched it soar up into the heavens before turning and walking down the steps. Halfway down the steps, Ginny ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley, come with me please." McGonagall said. Her voice betrayed no emotions, but she glared over her glasses at Ginny when she didn't immediately obey.

"But Professor, I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was just sending an owl to my mum…" Ginny protested. A pained look crossed over Professor McGonagall's face before she took Ginny by the hand and led her towards her office. The spiral staircase took them upward to the office that had once belonged to Dumbledore. The last time Ginny was in this office was her first year, right after Harry had brought her back from the Chamber of Secrets. She wondered how much the office had changed, and how much trouble she was in for whatever it was she had done.

The office hadn't changed much since the last time Ginny had been in it, except for the fact that all the spindly instruments were no longer there. The portrait of Dumbledore waved cheerily before McGonagall glared at it, then it turned and appeared to be twiddling its thumbs.

"Miss Weasley, I do not know how to tell you this." McGonagall began. Ginny looked at McGonagall curiously, her brow furrowed in confusion. "You may or may not have known that your brother, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger were at your home this past week resting from whatever expedition it is that is keeping them from attending their seventh year." McGonagall frowned deeply at this; she thought an education was more important than _anything_. "Somehow, Death Eaters found out that Harry was at your dwelling, and they attacked." Ginny's expression changed slowly from one of confusion to one of horror, and McGonagall continued. "Your brother, Miss Granger, and Mister Potter managed to escape your home unscathed, but the Death Eaters burned your house to the ground."

"Is everyone… is everyone _okay_?" Ginny asked, trying to swallow around the lump in her throat. McGonagall looked at her kindly.

"Your brother Bill and his wife Fleur were staying at the Burrow, and the Death Eaters killed them." McGonagall said quietly. "Your father was at work when the attack took place, thank Merlin, so he's fine. Your mother…" McGonagall stopped, her face screwing up as she took a breath. She started to finish her statement, but Ginny interrupted her.

"No, not Mum. Nothing could happen to Mum…" Ginny looked at McGonagall hopefully, her brown eyes wide and pleading. McGonagall could not meet her gaze, however.

"I'm sorry, Ginevra. The Order couldn't get there in time. Your mother… was murdered at the hands of the Death Eaters. The funeral services for your mother, brother, and sister-in-law will be the day after tomorrow. You are excused from all homework for the next week." McGonagall's voice was still low, but now it held a note of pity. No person who hadn't even had the liberty to grow up yet should have to lose a parent.

"You… you're wrong." Ginny said. "You're wrong. My mother isn't dead! I wrote her a letter and she's going to reply and tell me how much she loves me and how she's disappointed that I won't be coming home for Christmas, but how she's proud of me and she's not dead!" By now, Ginny was on her feet and screaming. She looked around the office and saw similar looks of pity from all the former Heads of Hogwarts, and she couldn't take it anymore. Ginny turned on her heel and ran out of the office.

"Miss Weasley!" McGonagall called after her, but it was too late. Ginny had already sprinted down the stairs and was halfway to the tower. She couldn't stop running, she couldn't. If she stopped, someone might be able to convince her that it wasn't a mistake, that her mother really was dead. She screamed the password at the Fat Lady and ran into the portrait hole. She had to get up to her dorm room, she had to.

Draco was sitting in the common room, reading a book. A Hufflepuff underclassman was staring at him from across the room, so he snarled, and the little boy took off running. The portrait hole opened and in shot a black and red blur. It was Ginny, he soon realized, and he stood up to greet her. It was then that he took into account her tear-stained face, her disheveled hair, and her wild eyes. _What_ in the _world_ had happened to her?

"Ginevra!" Draco stood in front, blocking her path to her dormitory, and wrapped her in a hug. Much to his surprise, she kicked and fought within his grip.

"Let me go, just let me go!" She screamed, banging her fists on his chest. She tried to pull away from him grip but he just tightened his grip on her.

"Red, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, tightening his grip on her even more. Her tears came more frequently but still she fought, though half-heartedly. Finally she dissolved into sobs, clinging to the front of Draco's robes for dear life. She muttered unintelligible words, and quite a few people in the common room had turned around to stare at the spectacle she was making. Draco gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her away from the common room and out down the hall. After a while they reached the hall where the Room of Requirement was, and he gently led her inside. Ironically, it was the same room from the day he had asked her out, the same room they ventured into everyday when she taught him about all the Muggle authors she'd come to love over the years. He sat down next to her on the sofa and let her cry, until she had cried enough that she wasn't hysterical.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked gently. She gulped, as if trying to gather her composure, and nodded her head. She put her hand to her forehead to steady herself before attempting to speak.

"She's wrong." Ginny whispered. Her voice was thin and thready, and it cracked slightly on the last word of her statement. "McGonagall is wrong. It… it just can't be. My mum just can't be…" Ginny's voice cracked again, and Draco's heart reached out for Ginny's. He knew exactly what she was going through, the pain and disbelief of losing your mother. He'd never had the chance to grieve and he faced the disbelief and horror alone, but he vowed that she wouldn't have to. He would help her hunt down and kill the sorry bastard that had done this.

"She just can't be gone." Ginny's voice had risen to almost a howl of pain, and Draco pulled her in close to him. "She's got to be there for me. She can't just leave me!" Ginny's tears came again, and she buried her face on Draco's shoulder. She was soaking his robes, but he let her cry.

"No one should have to lose their mother." Draco whispered. He was afraid to bring his voice above a whisper, afraid that his voice and composure would both crack and he would become just as much of a blubbering, weeping mess as she was. He hadn't been able to grieve, but he was sure that if he said too much he would break. It hurt, actually, physically hurt him to keep his pain inside, but he didn't quite know how to release it. "A mother is the light of a person's life, and no one should have to live without her." With that statement, a single tear slid down Draco's face. He didn't think Ginny would notice, but she brought her hand up and looked up at him as his tear slid down and splashed onto her face.

"Draco, did you lose…" she began.

"No, this isn't what we're talking about." he interrupted, his voice harsh. It was taking all the will-power he had to hold his tears inside. "We're talking about you. It's _your_ turn to grieve for _your_ mother, not mine." Draco bit the inside of his lip hard and closed his eyes. This was something he would not talk about, he _wouldn't_. If he mourned her, that meant she was really gone. If she was really gone, then there was no way he could bring her back. He was not ready to deal with the reality that his mother was gone, and was never coming back.

"Draco." Ginny knelt in front of him, taking his face in her hands, and she forced him to look at her. Her eyes were wide and searching, and her fingers entwined with his. She could feel the tension in his hands, see it in the way he held his shoulders. Ginny didn't want him to have to bear his burden alone. Draco looked down at her, at her trusting and innocent expression, and something inside him snapped. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, long and deep and hard. She was surprised for a moment, but she eventually relaxed into the kiss, kissing him back just as hard as he was kissing her. They were pouring all their hurt, their anxiety, and their frustrations into each other. Somewhere in the course of things, Draco flipped Ginny from kneeling in front of him to lying on the couch beside him, and his arms were wrapped tight around her shoulders, keeping her as close to him as he could. Their actions were no longer their own, it was as if they had tapped into a more basic, primal way of being. Draco's hands found their way to the hem of Ginny's shirt, and they hesitated. After a second they found their way inside, and Ginny's slight gasp brought Draco back down to earth, down to the situation that was at hand. He pulled his hands and mouth away from Ginny, whose breath was weak and shaky.

"We can't do this." His voice was as ragged as his breath, and Ginny's eyes snapped open at the sound of it.

"What? Why not?" Ginny looked at searchingly. He couldn't take the look of trust that filled her eyes, because he felt like he'd betrayed that trust, betrayed that innocence. He pushed himself up off the sofa and away from her, his eyes darkened from lust.

"I'm sorry, this… we can't." He finished. He stood up on shaky legs and made his way toward the door, and Ginny just watched him. Her mouth was opened slightly in incredulity, and her eyes betrayed more than a little disappointment. She watched him walk out the door and leaned back on the couch, silent tears streaking their way down her face before getting up and following him out the door. She didn't follow him, though; she walked past the spot where the door was three times and walked back inside.

Ginny was very pleased to see that the room she had previously been in was replaced with a room full of delicate glass objects. A sadistic smile made its way across her face as she picked up the nearest small glass object and hurled it across the room. She watched with satisfaction as it shattered against the stone wall before picking up another and smashing it on the floor. She picked up yet another trinket and placed it delicately on the floor before bringing her foot down resolutely on it, relishing the sound of crunching glass. She continued in this fashion until every last trinket in the room has been smashed, and the floor was covered in a thin layer of sparkling glass. Ginny looked all around the room, her innocent eyes wide and dark, before bending down and pressing her palm into the shrapnel. She put all her weight onto her hand before pulling it up to inspect it. Tiny shards of glass had embedded themselves into her palm, and she smiled detachedly at the blood that was dripping slightly down her palm and onto the floor.

Ginny got up and walked towards the door. She left a trail of tiny blood droplets on the floor from the Room of Requirement to the common room, and upon walking through the portrait hole, she started up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. She ignored the shocked gasps and whispers of those in the common room. She came to the familiar landing and knocked on the door, but before there was time for an answer she opened it. Draco looked up sharply from his place on his bed, his quill hovering in midair above his journal. His eyes became reproachful at the sight of Ginny's hand, and he looked up to her face for an answer.

"I forgot to ask." She whispered. Her voice was calm, but it seemed like the voice of a small child. "Will you go to the funeral with me?" Her eyes were wide and pleading, but something about the innocence they'd held before was gone. Draco got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her delicate frame.

"Of course I will." He whispered soothingly. "But first, let's do something about your hand." He took hold of the hand that wasn't injured, and for the first time since they'd became friends, he led her.

* * *

A.N.: What thinks you? I know some of you might not like that I did this, but it's necessary for me to have a reason for Ginny to completely blow up at Harry in the next chapters. I'm vehemently anti-Harry/Ginny, but I don't believe in making one person hate another one for absolutely no reason. And you've guessed right if you think Ginny's going to blame this entire fiasco on Harry. I think I'm beginning to like third person PoV more than I did for the beginning of this story. As always, review, and happy reading! 


	7. The Funeral

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I am writing this note at the top apart from my normal author's note at the bottom because I've gotten a few reviews that I would like to respond to. First off, I know that Draco/Ginny isn't exactly a canon ship, but why in the world would anyone want to flame me for it? If you don't like it, then don't read my story, that's the end of that. But, if you stretch your imagination and try to see outside the box, there is no reason the relationship couldn't work. JKR herself said that there are clues to things that haven't happened yet that you wouldn't even think significant enough to be considered clues, and I'm just one of the people who happens to think that the scene when Harry's in the Slytherin's compartment in HBP is a clue that Draco might have a thing for Ginny. When Pansy said something about Ginny being pretty, she's paying a lot of attention to Draco's reaction, isn't she? Draco doesn't say anything scathing about the Weasleys like you would expect him to, does he? Couldn't this be considered a clue, in some people's minds? Sorry, just going off on my Ginny/Draco defense… I've had to do that to some of my friends, and I've actually converted my boyfriend... but that's not the point. Gah, here we go. Oh yeah, before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to Barefoot Bohemian, who has reviewed on every chapter and inspired me to keep writing on this. Cheers! Also, I might not be updating quite as much during the week, because I have school, and I'll be gone to Richmond for robotics from Wednesday until Sunday, but I hope to have up to at least chapter 8 by then. Whether or not I actually do get that much written has yet to be seen.

* * *

It wasn't right that it was such a beautiful day. Ginny sat with her arms wrapped around herself, her head on her knees, willing herself not to cry. The sunshine blared down on her, warming her face. She was going to be strong, dammit, no matter what it took. She wished the rain would pour, and she looked up and smiled slightly as a high, fluffy cloud passed over the sun. Draco sat beside her, but he wasn't touching her. His hands were folded and sat neatly in his lap, while Ginny remained motionless and lost in her thoughts. All of a sudden, she stood up and turned to face Draco. He looked up at her, surprised at her sudden movement, and she cradled the hand that was now fully healed in her other hand. Her eyes were full of confusion, and she sighed slightly.

"I don't know if I can do this." She whispered. She looked up at his expectantly, her eyes slightly glazed over from unshed tears. "It's just... everything's been so crazy lately, and this is moving way too fast, and I can't quite... I hate that I feel so out of control with this." Ginny's eyes were downcast, and she couldn't for the life of her meet Draco's eyes. "I mean, I still want you to go with me today, because I still need you as a friend. Do you... do you understand?" Ginny's voice grew softer and softer with each word that passed her lips.

Draco tried to meet Ginny's eyes, but she kept shifting her gaze. If she didn't look at him, she could take it. The war was taking its toll on them all, but this was really the first time she'd been directly affected by an attack. Ginny was so sure that she would fight and die to protect her family and what she believed in, but her confidence in the Light had been greatly shaken. There was too much to lose and not enough to gain. After all, in the end, didn't it all boil down to Harry and Tom? In the end, nothing would matter except the death of either a barely-seventeen year old boy or a madman, and Ginny wasn't prepared to think about that.

"Of course I'll still go with you." Draco's soft words broke through to the silence in Ginny's head. She looked at him as if trying to read his thoughts from his expression, but his mask had slipped back onto his features. To tell the truth, he was slightly annoyed. First she had agreed to date him, and now she was backing out? He was a _Malfoy_, for Merlin's sake. He was attractive, rich, and powerful besides; what witch _wouldn't_ want him?

Ginny's face broke into a slightly nervous grin just as McGonagall stepped out onto the steps. Her face wore the same stern expression as always, but her eyes showed a slight softness that wasn't normally there. She held out what appeared to be an old tin can, which Ginny assumed to be a Portkey, and Ginny and Draco stood nearly at the same time. Ginny closed her eyes as if to brace herself and instinctively reached for Draco's hand. He scowled slightly; really--if she didn't want to date him, why was she holding his hand?--but didn't pull away, and they both reached out toward the Portkey. After a moment, both of them felt the familiar tug behind their navels as the Portkey took hold. Both of them closed their eyes, fighting the nausea that the trip was inducing, and they landed with a _thud_ outside the small church. Both of them lost their balance and went tumbling over, and Ginny landed with her leg thrown over Draco's body. She picked herself up quickly and scowled slightly at the blush that crept into her cheeks before brushing off her clothes. She put her hand to her forehead, as if to steady herself, and Draco picked himself up off the ground. He stood beside her and waited for her to compose herself, but as soon as she took her hands from her face she grabbed hold of his hand. She squeezed so tightly that it was slightly uncomfortable, and once again Draco was bewildered. If she didn't want to date him, then _why_ in the world did she keep taking hold of his hand?

"Why is it every time I turn around you take hold of my hand? It's not just me, either. I noticed you were walking down the hall with a grip on the Lovegood girl's hand the other day." Draco's voice finally broke the quiet as they walked up the steps of the chapel. Ginny looked down at their clasped hands as if seeing them for the first time.

"I don't always realize I do it, I'm sorry." she said quietly. "It's just something I've always done, ever since I was young. Whenever I was scared, feeling bad, or standing up to someone, I would take someone's hand. It was only awkward when I was holding on to Fred and berating George, or vice versa." She smiled slightly as they walked through the doors, and her grip on Draco's hand tightened even more. The first brother Ginny spotted was Charlie, who was standing rather close to the doors, and the second she saw him, she threw herself into his arms.

"Ginny." Charlie held Ginny as if she were made of glass and spoke to her quietly, as if he was afraid a normal tone of voice would blow her away like a gust of wind. She screwed her face up and buried her head in his shoulder. "How are you holding up?" It was then Charlie noticed who Ginny had left standing in the doorway, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Gin, what is _he_ doing here?"

"I asked him to come." Ginny whispered back to Charlie. "He's my friend, and he's been terrific this year. He's not bad at all, Charlie, I already told him being my friend in my letters. Why didn't you ever write me back?" Ginny pouted slightly.

"There's been a lot of uprising among the dragons." Charlie said. "There's something that's been upsetting them, and it's all we can do working night and day to keep them from getting loose and trampling all the nearby villages. I hadn't had a chance yet to reply."

No one heard Ron walk over to where they were. At first he had just planned on consoling his sister, but that was before he saw the ferret standing a few feet from her, looking extremely uncomfortable, his temper flared. Before anyone knew what was happening, Ron had Draco pinned against the chapel door. "What the hell do you think you're doing here, Ferret? Come to see what comes of the havoc you Death Eaters wreak? I should kill you right now… there's no way the Ministry would convict me, killing a Death Eater who was invading the funeral of two Aurors."

Ginny watched the scene, horror etched on her face. She knew that there would be some form of animosity from Ron with her bringing Draco to the funeral, but she didn't expect Ron to start a fight. She turned to Charlie, a look of almost pleading on her face, and Charlie nodded. He walked over to where Ron had Draco pinned against the wall and put a hand on Ron's shoulder, tightening it to an almost painful grip.

"Ron, mate, leave him alone. He hasn't caused any problems yet, and you're being rude. We know his father is a slimy git, but he is here as Ginny's _guest_. You'd think you'd have learned some manners by now." Charlie said evenly. Ron turned to look at him, a look of incredulity settling onto his face, before letting go of the grasp he had on Draco's shirt front.

"Thank you very much." Draco said, turning and extending his hand to Charlie. Charlie looked at it for a moment, suspicion clearly etched in his features, before firmly grasping it in his own. It struck Draco at that moment just how much Charlie and Ginny resembled each other in facial structure. "It's nice to know that someone in your family has manners."

"What, has he made you his whore? Are you trading your body for the nice things he can buy you?" Ginny stared open-mouthed at the remark Ron had made for a second. Ginny never thought she'd ever hear one of her brothers say something so crude in front of her, let alone about her. She stepped forward, her palm coming up and connecting hard with Ron's jaw and the resounding _crack_ echoing throughout the small room. A few people turned and were shocked at the sight that greeted them; a sputtering Ron Weasley with a very visible handprint on the side of his face, a fuming Ginny glaring at him, Draco Malfoy looking at Ginny with a mixture of awe and pride on his face, and Charlie looking as if he were fighting back laughter. Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and turned, ignoring the looks from the people that were already seated, before walking over and sitting down beside Fred and George. Fred and George both wore expressions identical to the one Charlie had when he first spotted Draco.

"Gin?" Fred voice was questioning. "What is that poncy little git doing here? Is it adopt-a-Death-Eater day at school?"

Ginny glared at Fred. "So help me, if you two try to pull a stunt like Ron did, I will hex you so thoroughly that you can't move for a week. He is my _friend_, he is not evil, and you _will_ show him the same kindness and respect I have showed all of your friends over the years, or I will make you regret it." Ginny glared at each of her brothers in turn, and all of them fell silent.

"She learned that glare from Mum." George whispered to Fred. Fred in turn nodded, before turning back to sit straight in his seat. Ginny's hand once again sought out Draco's, and the two of them sat quietly for a second before the funeral processions began. Silent tears began to roll down Ginny's face, and Fred wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned into her brother's embrace, but her hand never left Draco's, but she didn't turn to look at him. Her eyes stayed averted, save for when she turned and whispered 'thank you' when Draco handed her a handkerchief. He was highly uncomfortable being in a room full of Weasleys, who were completely below his social class, but he knew if he were to keep up his friendship with Ginny he would have to grin and bear it. So what if she had five older brothers in that room who were extremely intimidating and at least one of which thought they were intimate. Intimate, ha, Draco though, they'd barely kissed and she'd effectively pushed him away earlier in the day.

Ginny stood completely silent at the burial ceremony. She thanked whatever god was above her that the funeral ceremony was closed-casket, because she didn't think she could take seeing her mother, brother, and Fleur's peaceful expressions in their caskets. She shuddered at the thought of them all being shut up in boxes and buried in the earth before burying her face in Draco's shoulder. He first stiffened at the sudden contact of having her on his shoulder before cautiously bringing his arms up to encircle her. He held her silently, not knowing anything he could possibly say to ease her pain. Her tears were probably ruining his dress robes, but he did nothing to stop her. When she finally looked up to his face, her face red, her eyes puffy, and her nose running, he took his handkerchief and gently wiped the snot and tears from her face. She laid her head down on the shoulder she hadn't cried on, and Draco surreptitiously tried to wipe the wetness from the other shoulder of his robes. Ron stood near Hermione and Harry, glaring at them the entire time, and Hermione brought his hand up and laid it comfortingly on Ron's shoulder. Harry's expression was tight and unreadable, but a tic was starting to become more and more pronounced in his cheek the more he watched Malfoy with Ginny. Malfoy didn't _deserve_ Ginny, and Harry certainly hadn't left Ginny so that she could run off with that bastard. Why couldn't Ginny just do what she was supposed to, Harry though, and wait for him to come back to her? He thought she'd understood when he'd broken up with her that she was supposed to wait for him. In Harry's mind, it was all perfectly lined out; Ginny would wait and pine for him safely out of harm's way, and he would come back to her after the final battle. It shouldn't be Malfoy wiping away Ginny's tears, it should be him, Harry.

"Can I… can I talk to you? Alone?" The words were out of Harry's mouth almost before he could stop them, and Ginny looked at him blankly for a second before turning to Draco. The tic in Harry's jaw twitched, and Ginny turned her face to Charlie. She walked over and conversed with him for a second in hushed tones, and Charlie nodded. Ginny walked back over to where Harry and Draco were standing glaring at one another.

"Draco, erm, you can talk to Charlie for a second while I talk to Harry, can't you?" Ginny said, her brows knitting together in a pleading fashion. Really, there was only way he could reply to that. He nodded and she smiled; really, why was it that every time she smiled it seemed like her entire face lit up with happiness? She turned and walked with Harry until they were a quite a few feet away from everyone else.

"What the hell are you doing, bringing him here? Are you with him? Didn't you realize that when I told you I couldn't be with you it meant you were supposed to wait on me, not go off and this Death Eater scum." Harry's eyes were full of accusations, and Ginny was slightly taken aback by Harry's attitude, but she wasn't about to let him intimidate her. Her eyes narrowed, and she glared at Harry with all the fire she could muster.

"For your information, Harold James Potter, he is my _friend_, and there is nothing you can do to prevent that. He's not as bad of a person as you think he is, and just because you don't like him is no sign that I can't be friends with him! I make my decisions for myself, thank you very much, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Ginny nearly hissed at Harry, her voice a deadly whisper.

"He's a Death Eater, for Merlin's sake, Ginny, open your eyes! He's probably just using you to get information about the Order! He might even be toying with your emotions and making you believe he cares about you, hell, I don't know, but there is no way that Draco Malfoy is going to be your friend without some sort of ulterior motive! He's using you to try to get to me!" Harry's voice was an exasperated sigh, and he ran his fingers though his hair, irritated.

"Not everything is about you, Harry, and our friendship most certainly is not! For your information, he didn't come to me seeking out my friendship, I went to him! Stop looking so surprised, I can befriend whomever I choose." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest defiantly and glared at Harry, as if daring him to correct her.

"It was probably on his orders that the Burrow was attacked! You probably mentioned that I was at there and he probably rounded up all his little Death Eater cronies and attacked! You were supposed to wait for _me._" Harry's face was beginning to go red from fury, but he knew in that moment that he'd said too much. Ginny's eyes were blazing like the fires of hell, and her hand came up and connected with Harry's face.

Charlie had to leave Draco alone for a second, and Draco stood watching Ginny and Harry intently. It seemed that Potter was saying something that was irritating Ginny to no end, and he was just about to go over and stop Ginny from causing another scene. Not that he would have minded Potter being slapped, but he just didn't want anyone staring at Ginny for causing a scene.

"What are you to my sister?" Draco hadn't noticed Ron creep up beside him until he spoke. A wicked smile played across Draco's features; why shouldn't he have a little fun with Ron?

"I think you should be able to guess exactly what she is to me." Draco said. He smirked slightly and licked his lips. "Your sister is definitely a beauty, Weasel, no doubt about that at all. Although I do believe she's even more beautiful when she's moaning my name." He smiled crudely.

"How dare you!" Ginny's voice held no calmness now, only rage, and she no longer bothered to keep her voice down. Her face had turned red from exertion, and she screamed at Harry. "If the attack on the Burrow was anyone's fault, Harry, it wasn't mine, and you have no reason in hell to believe it was! I didn't even _know _you were at there, so there was no way I could have told Draco, and no way that he could have told anyone. If you want someone to blame for this catastrophe, it's yourself, Harry! It's your fault that Mum, Bill, and Fleur, are dead, it's no one's fault but your own!" Ginny's palm connected with the side of Harry's face again, and she glared at him for a moment. This was not a good feeling that was welling up inside her. It was as if her magic was growing too big for her body to contain it all; Ginny knew this feeling, but she hadn't felt it in a long while. She closed her eyes tightly and willed her temper to recede, but it was no use; she knew that she was going to lose control of her powers. She heard a gasp behind her and opened her eyes; it seemed that Ginny's rage had manifested itself in the form of making a combination of boils, a curse that seemed similar to petrificus totalis, and a bat-bogey hex. Ginny turned and started to walk over Ron was standing beside Draco, his face an unsightly puce colour.

"You… I should…" Ron's face contorted in fury, but Ginny was over to the two of them before Ron could do anything, and in her fury she turned to her brother.

"Didn't I tell you to leave Draco be?" She howled. "He is my friend, he could be more if wanted him to be, and there's nothing you could do to stop it, Ronald Bilius Weasley! I could shag him on the table in the Great Hall and_ you could do nothing about it_! Come on, Draco, we're leaving." She grabbed Draco's hand, and when her head was turned Draco shot a self-satisfied smirk in Ron's direction. Ginny stormed off in the direction of the Portkey, nearly dragging Draco along behind her, and she grabbed the Portkey and she and Draco disappeared in a swirl of black, scarlet, and platinum, leaving her brothers, father, Harry, Hermione, and various Order members with their mouths hanging wide open.

* * *

A.N.: I would like to thank everyone who reads this, and thanks again to those who review. I don't know how I would find the will to write if it weren't for you guys! I think I'm going to take Dark Dawning's advice and write only in third person... I seem to be able to describe a lot more that way. As always, review, and happy reading! 


	8. Shattering

Disclaimer: I don't own this, you crazies. But I do wish I did.

It's been awhile since I've written on this, but I will, and I hope you guys enjoy it! We didn't win anything at robotics, so I won't be going on anymore trips until the summer! I'm hoping to have this finished at least by then.

* * *

_30th November_

_Things aren't the same anymore. I mean, we're still friends, but I can't help but feel there's something that I'm missing or ignoring or something. It seems like every time I try to joke and play around with him, he gets this pained look on his face and kind of walks away. I haven't done anything wrong; this is for the best. I can't be with anyone right now, everything's just gotten so crazy, plus I don't want another scene like the one we had at the funeral. Merlin, I hate thinking about it at all. More and more I find myself wishing I could go back to the days when things weren't so complicated, when Ron, Hermione, and Harry were here and they didn't feel the need to go off on stupid missions for the sake of humanity. Really, I know that Ron and Hermione are Harry's friends, but why did he allow them to go with him? Why didn't they get pushed away in the same fashion that I was? I know that they're much closer to him than I am, but that doesn't mean anything. I'll never admit it, but it still hurts to think about him and all the time I wasted. I don't love him—Merlin knows I couldn't possibly love him after that little stunt he pulled at the funeral—but I miss him. Not exactly him, per se, I miss just having someone I could go to with things who would hold me and tell me everything's all right. I know I can't do that with Draco, because he's been in a right snit about something every time I try to talk to him. I never thought I'd say this about anyone, let alone Draco fucking Malfoy, but I really do miss his company. He was snarky and mean sometimes and always rather moody, but I miss the conversations we used to have. Am I losing my mind, diary? I think I'm going to try to figure out some way to get him to talk to me. I really hate to lose friends._

The war was tearing them all apart. Ginny sighed and tossed her journal across the common room, smiling in a self-satisfied way as it smashed into the wall before falling gracefully to the floor. Though not everyone was fighting, everyone was affected by the war. People didn't wander around the corridors between classes like they did before, and everyone had a tight, subdued look. Every day the Daily Prophet reported on more attacks, more killings, more chaos. No one was left untouched, and this only furthered to create tension between the students of the different houses. There were few bold enough to brave the common room anymore, and it seemed that the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs had bonded together to completely shut out the Slytherins. Terry Boot, the Head Boy, had even gone so far as to change the tower's password and not tell any of the Slytherins. Ginny found their behavior stupid and childish and she didn't take part in it, but since it had been happening, Draco had been a lot more distant with her. He no longer came down the common room just to sit and talk with her; in fact, he hardly came down to the common room at all. The only times Ginny even saw him were for brief glimpses in the halls between classes, and he didn't even come down during meals. Though it vexed Ginny to admit it, she was worried about him.

Ginny sighed irritably and pushed her hair back out of her face. She looked around the common room, and she was very surprised to see Draco walking down from the dormitories very quickly, his hands shoved in his pockets. The rings that had been around his eyes were even darker than they'd ever been, and his hair hung loose. Ginny frowned; normally when Draco wasn't looking his best, he took the time to do a Glamour charm. What could be wrong with him?

Draco wasn't watching where he was walking, and he was about to walk right by where Ginny sat staring quizzically at him. Her brows were knitted together in thought, and a frown was starting to tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Draco?" Ginny's voice was soft, but Draco jumped at the sound of it nonetheless. He turned to look at her, and his eyes held a sort of wild, trapped look that Ginny had never seen before in a human being. "Are you okay?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, her brows still furrowed.

"I'm fine." The words that normally passed by his lips as smooth as clover honey were harsh and rough. He looked slightly horrified as the words slipped through his mouth; he was _never_, ever, anything other than calm and composed. The loss of his mother was affecting Draco more than ever, especially since he'd tried to stop talking to Ginny. Something in his mind was still set on revenge against deranged father, and Draco didn't want to take the risk of running into complications if Parkinson went running to her parents over what he was doing at school. Draco knew if he were to succeed in killing his father, it would need to appear that he was still loyal to the cause so that he could lull his father into a false sense of security.

Ginny stiffened at his tone of voice, but her eyes blazed with curiosity. He knew she would not give up until he told her what was wrong, but he was _really_ not in the mood to be talking about it. He couldn't talk to her anymore; she was nothing more than the littlest Weasley, and he _couldn't_ think of her as anything else. He would continue with his life, go on with his betrothal to that pug Parkinson, and live the rest of his life in quiet misery, at least until his father was taken care of. He couldn't subject Ginny to scrutiny for being his friend. He quickly walked past him, and didn't see when she got up to follow. He knew that she was the kind of person his mother had told him about when he was young; she was someone who could be fiercely loyal to him if she let him, she had her own mind and her own opinions, she would not adjust her personality to fit with what she thought he wanted her to be, and she was capable of love. In essence, she was everything that his mother was, at least until his father had come along and broken her spirit. Draco knew that his mother had been that way because of the faraway, wistful look she always got when she talked about soul mates. His mother was his everything, and he still couldn't cope with her being gone.

Draco walked out the portrait hole and down the corridor, deliberately ignoring the fact that Ginny was on his heels. He did not look back to acknowledge her presence, and he also did not speak. He did notice that her footsteps fell nearly twice as much as him, a fact that encouraged him to slow his stride, albeit slightly. Finally, Ginny got fed up, and sped her steps up so much that she was standing in front of him. Warm brown met cool grey as she glared up at him, her hands on her hips and her mouth hardened into a line.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She fumed. All the anger, confusion, and hurt she'd felt for the past few weeks of him ignoring her were coming bubbling to the surface, and she was furious. How _dare_ he ignore her when she alone had shown him compassion and forgiveness? She was the only person who had offered him a hand in friendship, even though they were sworn enemies. If anyone should be rejecting the other, shouldn't it be her rejecting him?

"Nothing is wrong with me." His voice held vehemence and a bit of annoyance. Hadn't she taken the hint that he didn't want her around? Couldn't he see that she would just get in the way of his plans? "I can't talk to you. You're just going to get hurt."

"What?" The incredulity and fury in Ginny's voice surprised Draco. What reason should she have to be angry that he wouldn't subject her to his father's wrath if he found out of their friendship, and he also wouldn't risk her blowing his cover? "How the hell can you stand there and try that? You are not going to keep us from being together because you feel some stupid need to protect me!"

"Wasn't it you who said you don't need a relationship right now?" Draco had just about enough of Ginny's holier-than-thou attitude, and combined with the fact that he was overtired and annoyed, his temper snapped. "You're the one who said we shouldn't be together, and here you are berating me because of it! Make up your bloody mind, woman!"

Ginny appeared taken aback for a moment, shocked by Draco's statement, but she got over it quickly. "And this is exactly _why_ I don't need a relationship right now! All of this is crazy, the fact that we might have a relationship is ruining our friendship… Merlin, why are you acting so strange about this all of a sudden!"

A scowl curled around Draco's mouth, and he crossed his arms over his chest. The two of them stood there like that, glaring at one another, until Ginny's glare wavered and her face finally settled into a frown.

"Why the hell does this have to be so complicated?" She asked, her voice almost so quiet that it appeared she was asking herself.

"Why the hell do you have to make it this complicated?" Draco countered. "I mean, really, if you hadn't been so damn… _nice_ at the beginning of school and befriended me, you wouldn't be in this mess right now. Why did you even show any civility to me at all, anyway?"

Ginny's glare came back, but only for a second. "Everyone deserves a second chance." She said simply. She cocked her head to the side, studying Draco for a second, and it started to make him uneasy. He started to fidget, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet, but she still continued to scrutinize him. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to shy away from her penetrating gaze.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" He finally asked. Ginny looked up at him, startled; it appeared that she didn't realize she was watching him. She shook her head, and after a few seconds of silence, she spoke.

"You know, if we were up to the challenge, we _could_ try to make this work. I just realized that Ron was a major influence on my decision to not be with you." Ginny shook her head slightly, shuddering. "I hate it when I let other people make my decisions for me, and I've loved making my own decisions since I made Mum let me start dressing myself when I was four. I know I don't always make the best decisions, but they're my decisions, and that's all that matters. I didn't want to have to go to the funeral and have to deal with Ron trying to curse you, but that happened anyway, even though I tried to prevent it. And I just kind of realized, you can't prevent bad things from happening, you can just deal with the bad things when they do happen." It appeared to Draco that Ginny was thinking out loud, so he remained quiet and let her talk. "I hate it when people tell me what to do; I like to think for myself. So perhaps we could try this again, since I've come to my senses and have stopped trying to be like what Ron would like me to be."

Ginny stopped talking and turned her eyes to Draco expectantly. He looked at her for a second, thinking it over, but it didn't take long for him to nod at her suggestion. She smiled slightly, the lopsided grin lighting up her face. The translucent skin of her hand splattered haphazardly with tawny freckles reached out and took his hand in hers, the paleness of their flesh seeming to melt together save Ginny's freckles. The stood side-by-side as the last dying rays of sunlight reflected off the surface of the lake. Silver and gold, fire and ice, good and evil… it didn't really matter anymore what they were supposed to be. The two of them knew that words were useless in that moment, and that they were breaking the rules. They would live their lives to constant scrutiny and disapproval, but that didn't matter. All that mattered to them in that moment was the fact that the world was crumbling all around them, yet they were standing and facing it, together.

* * *

A.N.: I know this isn't much, but it's a chapter. You guys knew I would have to create _some_ drama between them, and there will be a lot more later on. Plus, we've got to have more disapproving trio stuffs, or else there would be no conflict. Oh, how I love to be back up and writing again! As always, review, and happy reading guys!


	9. The Planning

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

"We've got to do something." Ron's expression was surly, full of rage. Hermione and Harry sat next to him, wearing expressions similar to his. The three of them sat in a circle on the floor of Order headquarters, a parchment between them outlining different strategies to get Ginny back to Order headquarters to undo whatever it was that Malfoy had done to her. It was February, and Ron had been in a right snit since Ginny stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. The entire holiday he kept murmuring things under his breath, things like _ferret_, _murder_, and _brainwashed_. All of the members of the Order were off on other business, so the three of them had headquarters to themselves for the first time after Christmas. Harry and Hermione were just as worried about Ginny as Ron was, so the three of them decided it was time to do _something_. After all, they couldn't just leave her to Draco Malfoy's devices, now could they? 

"I don't know what we can do." Harry sighed. "She's at Hogwarts, and there's no way that McGonagall is going to let us take her away from there if she's putting up a fight. Whatever enchantment Malfoy has on her, it's strong, but McGonagall might not believe us if we tell her about it. We've got to figure some way to lure Ginny away from the castle so we can get her and bring her back here. If we figure out what kind of enchantment he's got on her, we can figure out how to break it."

Hermione nodded. Hermione knew that Ginny had built up strong defenses around her mind since her first year experience with Tom, but Hermione didn't know the extent of Malfoy's expertise with getting around mental barriers. Perhaps Malfoy could have broken down Ginny's defenses, but Hermione doubted it. If Ginny had let Malfoy inside, it was most likely of her own devices, but Hermione knew better than to try and convince Harry and Ron of anything different than what they already had in their minds.

"Maybe we do it on the next Hogsmeade weekend." Ron piped up. "We don't know if she'll be there, Malfoy could be keeping her near the castle so that he could keep an eye on her. Maybe… maybe you could write her a letter, Hermione, invite her out to tea to make amends or _something_. We've got to lure her away and get her away, as soon as possible. The longer she stays at the castle, the more she thinks she's not under some sort of bewitchment."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Wouldn't Malfoy get suspicious if I wrote her a letter out of the blue asking her to have tea with me? I mean, if he has her that much under his control, then you know he's going to be reading her owls." Hermione said quietly. Both Harry and Ron's expressions darkened, for neither had thought of that. Hermione noted that they didn't think of a lot of things, but once again kept her mouth shut. She was not in the mood to argue with them on this issue once again. They didn't believe her to begin with, so why would they start now?

"Well, that just means you're going to have to write the letter in a way that it doesn't arouse suspicion. You're smart, Hermione, you can do it." Ron's tone was pleading, and he took both of Hermione's hands in his own. Hermione blinked slightly; this was the first time Ron had ever really touched her in any way that wasn't accidental. She swallowed, unable to turn her eyes away from Ron's. Really, he could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. He held Hermione's hand near his lips, and she could feel his breath tickling the back of her hand.

"I suppose I could try." She finally agreed. "I'm not guaranteeing it will work, but I can try."

Ron's face broke into a broad grin. "I knew I could count on you, Hermione." Hermione blushed slightly, and Harry looked away. It was true that he loved to see his two best friends happy, but not when he was in such a foul mood.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Harry took his wand and pointed it to the parchment that was spread between the three of them, outlining their plan for Ginny's 'rescue'.

* * *

"So you add all the numbers of your first name, then middle name, then last name, then you reduce, then you add them and reduce again?" Ginny asked, her quill posed in midair over what she had just written. It seemed like Ginny just kept getting more and more behind in Arithmancy, so Draco had agreed to help her with her problems. She smiled hopefully up at him; they had been working on her homework problems for nearly an hour, and her head was starting to pound. 

"No, you add all the number of your first, middle, and last name, _then_ you reduce it." Draco said, scribbling out her latest notes and correcting her work. "See, once you add up all of my numbers, they total 72, so you have to reduce them. You add the seven and the two, and you get nine." Draco looked up from his work, as if he's just explained the most elementary thing in the world. Ginny took her parchment back, a frown starting to form near the corners of her mouth, and started to scribble out her work. Her face screwed up in concentration as she worked the problem diligently.

"So my total would be 90, then I would have to reduce it?" She asked questioningly. Draco nodded, so Ginny continued. "I would reduce that by adding the nine and the zero, and I would get nine?" Draco smiled a rare smile and nodded.

"I think you've finally got it." He said encouragingly. Ginny smiled in glee, tucking her parchment inside her Arithmancy book before tossing the book in the floor. Draco smirked slightly at her disregard for putting her book away properly. Had Granger been there, Draco would have loved to see her expression at Ginny's rough treatment of her book.

"Thank Merlin." Ginny replied softly, stretching out on the sofa the two of them had claimed when they started on Ginny's homework hours ago . Ginny laid her head in Draco's lap, curling her arms and body around his bent knees, and Draco started to absentmindedly run his fingers through her hair.

"So, Red, what do you want to do since you've finished your homework for the evening? The night is still young, there's lots left to do. After all, we have the same character number, so you know that means we're really soul mates." Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Ginny snorted. Really, this was a side she didn't expect existed with Draco. She didn't ever think he would be playful and, well, funny. The more Ginny hung around with Draco, the more she started to see his sense of humor come out. Not even a year before she would have sworn that sense didn't exist in the blonde, but he just seemed freer with his emotions lately.

"I can't think of anything that I'd like to do, Blondie, so why don't we just sit here awhile?" Ginny yawned, hugging Draco's knees in tighter before laying her head down on them.

"Sounds good to me." he replied. Draco worked out a knot of Ginny's mane with his fingers. Really, her hair fascinated him; while his own hair was perfectly straight by nature (the mark of a true Malfoy), hers bent and curved every which way. Since the beginning of their relationship, Draco had loved to sit for hours just playing with her hair. Ginny usually pretended to be annoyed with his playing with her hair, but she really loved it.

The two of them sat like that for a few minutes, just savoring the moment. The moment was lost, however, when Luna came walking down the stairs from the dormitories and sat down right next to them.

"Hullo, Luna, how are you?" Ginny asked politely. Draco kept his mouth shut; he wasn't particularly fond of the Lovegood girl, but Ginny had insisted he be polite, since she was one of Ginny's best friends.

"I think I might be catching the Sneezorkles, but other than that, I'm fine." Luna said, holding out a letter to Ginny. "This came at breakfast for you, so I got it for you since you weren't there. I was going to give it to you in Transfiguration, but you weren't there."

Ginny blushed; she'd always been horrible at hiding her emotions. "I was feeling sick, so I stayed in bed." Ginny didn't want to admit to Luna that she and Draco had been so caught up in a snogging session that they'd both missed all of their morning classes. She took the letter from Luna's outstretched hand. "Thanks, Luna."

"What are friends for?" Luna said, before turning and walking to the other side of the room where Seamus Finnegan and Neville were engaged in a game of Exploding Snap. Ginny looked down at the envelope in her hand and was surprised to see Hermione's tiny, neat print.

"Why the hell would she be writing me?" Ginny muttered under her breath, before turning the letter over and opening it.

_27h February 1998_

_Ginny,_

_I know that you're upset with your brother, so I'm just writing to let you know that I'm not going to condemn you. I trust you and I trust your judgment, and I would like to have a chat with you. I contacted Professor McGonagall, and she said it would be fine for you to have tea with me next Hogsmeade weekend. I understand if you have other plans already, seeing as how this is such short notice, but I would really like to talk to you about this. I'm not going to lecture you, I'm just curious about the current… arrangements. I trusted you with the Viktor issue when I trusted no one else, so I really hope you'll do the same and trust me with the details of why you've chosen such an unconventional person with which to start a relationship._

_Regards,_

_Hermione_

Ginny read the letter quickly over twice before setting it down on the couch beside her, a puzzled expression covering her face.

"What did the letter say, Red?" Draco asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and leaning in to her. The puzzled expression never left her face, and she shook her head slightly.

"Hermione wants to have tea with me." She said, her head cocked to the side and her brow furrowed. It wasn't like Hermione to do something so short noticed; in Ginny's experience, Hermione planned things out at_ least_ a week in advance. "But why _now_? I think she wants to make amends for Ron being an ass at the funeral, but it's been months since the then. Why would she want to apologize _now_? And the letter just seems so... formal. Hermione has _never _been that formal with me."

Ginny handed the letter to Draco, who quickly skimmed the words. "You know, your brother and Potter aren't the smartest two people I've ever met," Ginny glared at Draco, "but maybe they're sending Granger to make up with you because they're idiots and would just muck up whatever they were trying to say if they were to try to apologize? Knowing them, they probably just recently figured out that they did something wrong, treating you like a child." Ginny glared at Draco again for insulting her brother, but she thought his words over. Maybe he was right, and that they just wanted to make amends and forget that they'd ever acted like asses; Ginny didn't like the idea of not being on good terms with family, and this would be the perfect opportunity to get everything back to normal. Yes, Ginny would go, and she would make amends with everyone.

"I'll go." Ginny finally said, turning Hermione's letter over and scribbling a quick reply. She leaned down and dropped a quick kiss on Draco's lips before turning and heading out the portrait hole, up toward the owlery.

"Don't forget about later." Draco called after her. She turned, her fingers twined in the necklace he'd gotten her for Christmas proof that she'd heard him. He wanted to get her something big and expensive, something that only a Malfoy could afford, but he knew she wouldn't accept such a trinket. He'd settled on getting her an aura necklace; at the end of the chain was a small faceted stone that appeared to be full of swirling, colored smoke. Since the day Ginny had put it on, the smoke stayed orange, occasionally flashing another color when she was in a passionate fit, but always staying predominately orange. Draco thought the necklace was a fluke, but Ginny adored it. The Lovegood girl knew what it was as soon as she'd seen it, and she wasted no time in pointing out that she was correct on Ginny's aura color.

As soon as Ginny was out of sight, Draco turned and headed up toward the dormitory; he fully intended on taking a shower before the night's festivities.

* * *

A.N.: This chapter, much like the last one, was short, but I'll make up for it on the next few. Just a warning now, even though the next chapter might not be up for a few days, but the next chapter is going to earn the rating, and if you can't figure out what I mean by that, then you shouldn't read it. As always, review, and happy reading! 


	10. In Which Ginny's Necklace Goes Crazy

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A.N.: This chapter contains slightly objectionable but not explicit sexual situations, so if that bothers you, then skip over that part. It's not all there is to this chapter, but it's in there, and I felt the need to warn you. Other than that, there is lots of wonderfullness inside, yay!

* * *

The common room was dark save for the last dying embers of the fire. Ginny's robe was wrapped tightly around her frame, and she stepped silently off the last step of the stairs and into the common room. Her hood was up on her robes to mask her crimson hair from standing out in the darkness, but it did nothing to hide the luminescence from radiating from her pale face. She was so focused on where she was going and what she was doing that she did not notice that Luna was sitting in a armchair by the fire, watching her movements. 

"Why are you sneaking out, Gin?" Luna asked quietly, her colorless eyes imploring. Ginny started at the sound of Luna's voice, and her hand came up to clutch at the clasp of her robe. She paled, if that was possible, before replying.

"Luna!" Ginny gasped, her hand never leaving the clasp of her robe. "What are… what are you doing down here this late?"

"It's okay." Luna said serenely, standing and walking toward the dormitory stairs. Halfway there, though, she seemed to change her mind, and she turned and strode back over to Ginny. She wrapped her fingers around the chain of Ginny's aura necklace, which was growing even brighter orange than normal and tinged with yellow. When Luna took hold of the necklace, the yellow increased, but it dissipated slightly when she let it go. "Watch it, you might just get a surprise…"

With that, Luna turned and walked up the dormitory stairs. Ginny shook her head as the yellow receded to just a faint glow around the edges of her necklace. The yellow didn't fully leave Ginny's necklace before she turned and headed out the portrait hole. The fact that Luna wasvery strange was reinforced inGinny's mind.Luna watched her for a moment before pulling what appeared to be a small hand mirror out of her pocket and heading up the stairs.

The dungeons were chill and damp, and Ginny shivered violently. Her aura necklace glowed just enough to light her path, so she did not notice the cool black eyes that were surveying her from the shadows. He watched her run her fingers along the cold stone wall as if looking for something before muttering an unheard word. The wall slid aside and she stepped over the threshold, so she did not see that person step up to the wall and say the word a half-minute after she did, nor did she hear the wall silently spring aside.

"Profes…" That word was spoken by someone other than the person who opened the wall, but his hand shot out and clamped over the mouth of the one who had said it. The light from the tip of the girl's wand revealed a furious Severus Snape glaring down at one very wide-eyed Hermione Granger.

"Put it out!" He hissed, his lank hair falling like a curtain around his face. In his hand he held what appeared to be a compact mirror, but Hermione took no notice of that. He was positively livid, so she did not see the point in crossing him, and quickly put out her wand. A look of confusion crossed her face; no one should be in the dungeons, seeing as how everyone had been moved up to Gryffindor Tower, so if there was someone down here, why wasn't Snape rushing off to punish them instead of standing there telling her to be quiet?

"Professor McGonagall said I would find you down…" Hermione began as soon as Snape took his hand off her mouth, but he cut her off.

"_Do_ be quiet, you nitwit girl." He said viciously, his voice deathly quiet. "If you muck this up, so help me Miss Granger I will string you up by your toes in the dungeons, and then I will personally cut out your liver and feed it to the thestrals. There are still some torture chambers down here, so do not underestimate what I will do to you. When I remove my hand, I expect if you have to speak at all you will do it no louder than I am speaking right now, is that understood?" This entire sentence was in the same deathly quiet whisper, and Hermione could tell he meant it. Though Snape was no longer Hermione's professor, he still had that commanding aura around him. Hermione nodded, and Snape removed his hand.

"Professor, I needed to talk to you about how to test a items and, er, people, for residual magic, potions, enchantments, and the like." She said, twisting her hands together. "It's for what Ron, Harry, and I have been…"

"I know perfectly well _who _you plan to use this spell on, and let me warn you now, there are absolutely _no_ enchantments on Miss Weasley. She is acting of her own accord, and it would be ignorant of you to question her judgment or attempt to separate her forcibly from Mister Malfoy. In fact, I'm quite sure that after tonight, there will be _dire_ consequences if you try to force them apart." Snape was quiet while Hermione was speaking, but he interrupted her halfway through her lie. He was so subtle that she did not even realize he'd read her thoughts right off the forefront of her mind until after he was already repeating their stupidity back at them. An annoyed look crossed her face.

"What do you know?" Hermione didn't bother to keep her voice as quiet as she should have, and Snape glared at her. "How do you know that Malfoy hasn't bewitched Ginny, and how do you know what's best for her? We're her _friends_, we know that she would never be friends with Malfoy without a good reason, and we're going to find out why."

"Those are Mister Potter's words, I believe, not your own." Snape sneered. "And I fear that if you do not keep your voice down I will be forced to put you under a full body bind and a muting charm, and we shall have to continue this conversation in your mind. You wouldn't like that, now would you?" Snape smiled nastily at Hermione, who shrank back.

"What's going on in there, anyway?" Hermione asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "I thought everyone was moved up to Gryffindor tower, isn't this the Slytherin common room?"

"Brilliant observation, Miss Granger." Snape said sarcastically. "Not that it is any business of yours, there is something of an experiment occurring within the dormitories as we speak. We won't know the results of this particular experiment until at least the morning, but it was my duty to see to it whether or not it happens…" Snape made the face of someone who had swallowed something very nasty.

"The dormitories?" Hermione said blankly. "Why would you be brewing potions in a dormitory? Unless… are there, erm, are there _students_ in that dormitory?"

"Once again, Miss Granger, your powers of deduction astonish me." Snape replied sardonically. "I fear that you are creating too much noise and might alert the two lovebirds of our presence, so we shall continue this conversation in my office." Snape grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and steered her back out the wall, and he murmured several enchantments that would not allow anyone who was not already in those dorms in or out. Hermione's face was set in concentration when a realization dawned on her.

"Oh my God." she said quietly, her eyes going round as saucers. "Ginny's in there with Malfoy, isn't she?"

"And they say you didn't deserve to have the top marks of your year." Snape replied. He started his walk to his office, turning when he noticed that Hermione did not follow immediately. She was running her fingers along the wall expectantly, desperately, trying to find _some _way to get inside and prevent what she knew was going to happen.

"Why don't you come to my office, Miss Granger, and I shall explain everything to you." Snape said. His voice had taken on a sense of kindness, somewhat like what one would expect when speaking to a three-year-old. Hermione shook her head and, after a moment, followed Snape.

"Draco?" Ginny's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. She called into the room where Draco had agreed to meet her when she mentioned that the two of them needed some time alone, and she stepped in the door. There was a fire burning in the grate of the fireplace, which was a definite improvement over the damp corridor from which she'd come. She looked around the room, and she finally spotted Draco. He was in a chair near the far wall, and he hadn't seemed to notice that she'd come in. He was running his fingers through his hair, what she knew to be a nervous habit. Was it possible, she wondered, that he was just as nervous as she was about this? He looked up when he felt her eyes on him, and the look of intensity nearly made Ginny's knees buckle.

"You're late." His voice was quiet and sharp, but not accusatory. It was as if he were trying to ward off his inner demons before he came anywhere near her. Though Draco's eyes were normally devoid of any emotion, they were lush and full of an emotion that Ginny could easily recognize. She shivered as he stood and walked over to her.

"Luna was in the common room, I got held up." She said softly as he finally stood in front of her. His hand came to rest on her cheek, and she leaned into it, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Are you sure about this, Ginevra?" His voice was imploring and held none of its usual sarcasm or humor. "This is… the point of no return." He tilted her face up to his with a finger under her chin until she was looking up at him. She shivered slightly, giving no notice that she'd heard his words. After a moment, though, she nodded slightly, almost imperceptibly, before bringing her hand up to the clasp that held her cloak fast around her. She held onto the clasp for a moment, bracing herself, and her ring finger brushed against the chain that held her aura necklace. Her eyes were wide for a moment, but she quickly recovered and opened the clasp. It took her robes a second to pool at her feet, but they did, revealing a simple white nightdress. The significance of the colour was not lost on Draco, and it he examined her. The way she stood, the way she didn't look down… she had her own grace and pride about her, Draco noticed; it was something he hadn't noticed about her before. Her pale skin and the blinding white of her nightdress stood out in stark contrast to the fiery curls that spilled down to the middle of her back and her pale pink lips.

Ginny stepped forward, putting her hand against Draco's cheek to draw him toward her to draw him in for a kiss. This kiss was unlike any of the previous kisses that they'd experienced together; as Draco took the initiative to take the lead, it was almost as if the kiss was a question. He held his hands chastely around her waist, keeping his body from being in contact with hers, and he just kissed her softly like that for a few minutes. After a few minutes of no contact save for Draco's hands on Ginny's hips, her hands on his face, and his mouth on hers, Ginny started to get a bit frustrated with the lack of contact and pulled his body flush with hers. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth at his seemingly shocked reaction, and he pulled away from her for a split-second.

"Have patience, Ginevra." He said very softly, bringing his hands up to trace the delicate line of her jaw. She tilted her head back at the feeling of his hands on her. "Have patience."

Ginny brought her hand up to the clasp of Draco's robes and let them fall, but she was disappointed to find that he was fully dressed underneath. "That's not fair." Ginny muttered, grabbing his tie and working it out of its neat knot. Draco chuckled at the determined look on her face as she worked his tie loose and finally tossed it over her shoulder. She then succeeded in pulling out the shirt that was tucked into his pants before his hand came down over hers to stop her.

"Have patience, Red, this isn't a race." Ginny smiled at his words, not because of what he'd said, but because he'd used his nickname for her. If any other boy would have called Ginny Red she would have punched him, but with Draco it was different. It seemed that a lot of things were different when it came to Ginny's relationships and feelings for Draco. She stopped, looking up at him with wide eyes. This was the first time Ginny had ever considered giving up her control of a situation over to anyone, and the thought made her shiver very slightly.

"Are you okay?" Draco's voice was full of concern at her shiver, and he pulled away to look at her. He did not want her to do anything against her will, because he didn't think she'd never done anything like this before. Draco had never had to force a woman, nor did he ever intend to.

"I'm fine." Ginny said, her voice soft. "It's just… I don't… I've never…" Ginny blushed delicately, and at once, Draco knew what he suspected. "You're… will you teach me?" She looked up at him expectantly, her eyes wide and trusting. Draco couldn't recall anyone ever looking at him like that before, so innocent and… pure. Draco kissed Ginny very softly; he was determined that whatever it took on his part, he would keep himself in check and make sure that she had the most perfect time she'd ever had. He took her hand and pulled back from her, leading her over toward the transfigured bed in the middle of the room.

"So Ginny and Malfoy are soul mates?" Hermione's voice was incredulous, and she took a sip of the tea that Snape had placed in front of her. Snape did not know why he had told her everything he knew, but he had, and it annoyed him to no end. Normally, he could keep himself quiet on many a sensitive subject, but Hermione had pressed him until he was so harried that he

"Yes, Miss Granger, that is what we believe." Though he had a cup of tea in front of him, Snape didn't drink it. He kept his hands folded together on his desk in front of him.

"But how do you know, though?" Hermione pressed. "Surely there would have been _something_ that would have told us, some little clue that would have told us that Ginny would fall in love with… _Malfoy_." Hermione's face screwed up in disgust. Though she knew Ginny would give her heart to whomever she chose, Hermione couldn't believe Ginny would even consider Malfoy a proper suitor.

"How do you imagine Mister Malfoy must feel, falling for a _Weasley_?" Snape shot back nastily at Hermione. "He is a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! He could have his choice of any number of pureblood witches, and he has chosen Miss Weasley." Snape composed himself; he did not often get angry at a student, but it made him very mad when someone questioned his godson's integrity. "We have our sources. Miss Lovegood is very gifted with reading auras, Miss Brown has her orb…"

"Lavender is a fraud, and Luna is eccentric at best!" At this, Hermione glared over the desk at Snape.

"And I suppose you realize then, that you're off chasing a madman because of a prophesy made by a person who you call a fraud." Snape's voice was icy at best.

"Why her, why _him_?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Fate chose them, we did not." Snape said quietly. "Time has apparently decided that it should no longer go in it set circle, it has decided to break, and with that there will be certain _changes_ to the perceptions people have of each other and the way interactions occur. Either way it goes, even if this experiment comes to nothing, we stand the chance to gain. If this works, if they gain each other's powers when they consummate their relationship, they will be a vital asset to the Light."

"You can't just… manipulate people like that!" Hermione cried, standing up and glowering at Snape. "I know Ginny, and I know that she won't let anyone control her that way. It's already happened once, and I _know_ she won't let it happen again. This isn't just immoral, it's _wrong _to try and control people. I'm going to the Ministry first thing in the morning, and I'm going to make sure that they know what you're doing, manipulating people and letting students go around sharing beds and…"

"I'm afraid I'm not going to let you do that, Miss Granger." At that moment, Snape stood up too, and he studied her. "I figured you might have realized how important it is for us to have powerful witches and wizards on our side, but apparently you do not. You're not going to go to the Ministry in the morning, either, because you're not going to remember speaking to me tonight." Hermione's eyes widened; she'd finally started to see what he was going to do. She turned to flee the dungeons, but he was faster. He took out his wand just as she reached the door.

"Obliviate." Hermione heard the word, but it was the last she heard before she fell to the floor.

Ginny and Draco lay still, reveling in the feel of being in each other' arms. Ginny's head was pillowed on Draco's chest, and she could feel his heart beating lightly against his ribs. Her hair was spread out, nearly covering the fact that both of them were naked, and a blanket was bunched up around their waists. Ginny didn't think she'd ever felt a sense of belonging like the one she was feeling, and it was great. She was so preoccupied with lying there that she didn't notice the strange thing her aura necklace was doing. Draco did, though, and he sat up. Ginny did the same, before turning her attention to her aura necklace.

It seemed that the colours inside the necklace had started to swirl and mix, when they had previously just been predominately orange. Brilliant shades of green, blue, purple, and red swirled in with the orange, leading one to believe that there was a rainbow trapped inside the necklace. In the next moment, before either of them could do anything about it, Ginny's necklace exploded, sending shards of glass flying in all different directions. It seemed that all of the glass had hit either Draco or Ginny, and the colours expanded until the entire room was alight with a kaleidoscopic beauty. The two of them barely had time to look around at the sight before the colour surrounded the two of them, a violent shade of orange. The orange and shards of glass flew back toward each other and reformed back into Ginny's necklace, and Ginny and Draco looked at each other, astonished.

"What the hell just happened?" Ginny asked quietly. "That was the strangest thing I've ever seen in my entire life." She looked down quizzically at her necklace before reaching out and taking hold of it. It felt heavier, as if the necklace wasn't hollow inside it anymore. The colour no longer seemed to swirl around; in fact, it seemed as if everything about the necklace had become more tangible. Ginny let go of the necklace and let it fall back down to its normal position betwixt her breasts.

"So are we going to stay here like this tonight or are we going to go back up to our dormitories?" Ginny asked, yawning widely.

"No, I think we're going to stay down here for tonight. It should stay warm enough, and if it doesn't, I can fix that." He smirked slightly, but Ginny didn't notice because she'd just gotten caught up in another yawn. She cuddled up even closer to him, but he could tell she was falling asleep before she'd even asked her question.

"Mmm-kay." She murmured, and with that, she fell asleep. Draco laid there a moment watching her, drinking in all the small, minute things that no one noticed about her: the golden freckles that covered just the bridge of her nose on her face, her shoulders, and her collarbone; the splash of colour changing ink that was sparkling on her ear, changing colours every few seconds to match her mood; the pale, white scar that extended her left eye by just a few centimeters. She wasn't perfect by any stretch of his imagination, but there was something about her that just made him want to think that she was. Her hair had fallen over her face in her constant twisting and turning to get comfortable in her sleep, and Draco brought his hand up to brush her hair away. She opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling sleepily before resting her head back on his chest.

Draco decided in that moment that no matter what it took, he wouldn't lose another woman he loved to this war. No matter what it took him to convince her, he would not let Ginny fight. Exhaustion had been creeping up on Draco the entire time he'd watched Ginny fall asleep, and it finally overtook him. Their hair blended together on the pillow in stark contrast: the perfectly straight silvery strands mixed with the thick red corkscrews. The door to the dormitory cracked open just enough for someone to see inside, but then shut again. There are some things that one just doesn't disturb, moments that are meant to be shared with no one. The person outside the door knew this, and also knew how hard it could be when one was made to forget the moments that they'd held most dear in their life. A single crystalline tear slid down his greasy nose before he turned; after all, he had to go up to Professor McGonagall's office and report that their experiment was complete and their results were nearly at hand.

* * *

Next chapter, Ginny's meeting with Hermione, Snape has a talk with Draco, Ron and Harry go ballistic when they find out what Ginny and Draco were doing in the dungeons, and we find out what really happens when soul mates are forcibly separated. Oh yeah, we'll also probably find out what happened to Ginny's necklace and why it did that and all that glory. 

So what did you guys think? I wrote a lot on this chapter, it's the longest chapter so far, and the next chapter is going to be even longer. I wouldn't let myself stop writing on this until it was at least 4,000 words long! Sorry it took so long to write it, but I've been busy with lots of craziness in my astronomy class and I've only been writing on this for the past two days! I had two labs due in astronomy this week, and I have two and a report due next week, but I'll still make time to write the next chapter. Yay for cranking out a chapter that is this long in two days! As always, enjoy, and don't forget to review!


	11. Kidnap

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

The first thing Ginny noticed when she woke up was the fact that there was no sunlight streaming across her face, but she was very warm. The second thing Ginny noticed is that she was sleeping in the nude, something she normally never did at school. Ginny didn't open her eyes, instead opting to roll over, curl up, and have a bit of a lie in. It was a big surprise to Ginny, however, when she came into contact with something, or rather, someone. She opened her eyes sleepily and saw Draco lying there, his face peaceful and his hair fanned out on the pillow around him. The previous night's events came back to Ginny, and she smiled slightly at the sight of Draco. She rolled over back into the position she'd left in Draco's arms, and she would have fallen back asleep had it not been for the fact that she'd spotted the time on Draco's magical wristwatch. 

"One? In the afternoon?" Ginny exclaimed as quietly as she could, but Draco stirred from his sleep. He started for a moment when he realized he was not in bed alone, but he relaxed when he realized it was just Ginny. When he saw her sitting up in bed, he looked at her quizzically.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist gently. She shot up out of bed as if the realization that it was one in the afternoon had just sunken in.

"I'm going to be so late to meet Hermione!" Ginny said, flying around the room to gather her clothes and robes. "It's one in the afternoon, and I'm supposed to meet her in Hogsmeade at two! I've got to go put on proper clothes and… what is that smell? I smell like sex, I can't go anywhere until I take a shower! Everyone will know!" Ginny pulled her white nightgown back over her head and wrapped her robe around her.

Draco watched Ginny hurry around the room in a frenzy, and he laughed slightly at her panic. "No one's going to know, sweet, unless your roommates realize you weren't there last night. Though I do admit, _I'm _rather glad that you weren't there." He smiled cheekily before turning and getting out of bed to put his clothes back on, and Ginny was quiet and watched for a moment.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Ginny asked him. She was referring to how he was gathering all his clothes and laying them out on the bed without attempting to put any of them back on.

"I'm going to whip you into such a frenzy of lust that you won't even think of looking at any other men while you're out in Hogsmeade." It amazed Ginny how Draco could say this with a straight face. He grabbed his wand and ran it lightly over his clothes, and in an instant, his clothes were wrinkle free and spotless, and the distinct smell of fresh laundry filled the room. Draco then put his clothes on, leaving a mystified Ginny looking at him.

"Where did you learn…" She began, but he interrupted her.

"Take off your robe." He said to her. Ginny cocked her eyebrow at him before complying to his request, and he pointed his wand at her. "Let me see if I can remember this…" He muttered. There was a flash of light, and Ginny's nightgown became a deep green sweater and a flowing black skirt, and her hair pulled itself back into an elegant knot at the base of her neck. Ginny even _smelled_ elegant, a mixture of delicate floral smells and just a hint of mint. Draco looked smug at the result of his spell. "When I was a child, I always wandered into my mother's room in the nights, and she always used that spell to get ready every morning." He explained. Ginny nodded and smiled before pulling necklace out from under the sweater letting it fall to its usual position and dropping a kiss on Draco's cheek. He took her hand, and the two of them started walking out of the dungeon and up toward the castle entrance.

"Are you going to go to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked quietly.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here and work on the essay I have due in transfiguration." Draco replied. "I'll see you later tonight after you get back, won't I?"

"Of course you will!" Ginny's hand tightened around Draco's.

Finally they reached the entrance hall, and Draco dropped a light kiss on Ginny's mouth as a goodbye. Ginny then set out for Hogsmeade, not quite sure as to how she would explain her lateness to Hermione.

* * *

Ginny walked through the door of The Three Broomsticks, shaking snowflakes out of her hair. Though it was nearly March it was snowing, a light flurrying of small white flakes peppering the air. Ginny looked around for Hermione and quickly spotted her at a corner booth, and she walked over and sat down in front of her. 

"Hermione." Ginny said stiffly. Though Hermione hadn't reacted the way Harry and Ron did, Ginny still felt that Hermione should have at least said something to them about her being able to make her own choices and think for herself. Hermione looked very uncomfortable, her bushy head slightly bowed and her brows knitted together.

"Ginny." Hermione looked up at Ginny with a weak smile before continuing. "So… how's life?" It wasn't the best conversation starter, but it was better than nothing.

"Life is good." Ginny replied guardedly. She twisted her aura necklace between her fingers, and her nervous action drew Hermione's attention to the area.

"That's a pretty necklace." Hermione observed casually. "Where did you get it?"

"It's an aura necklace." Ginny said, clasping the necklace tightly in her fingers. "It was a Christmas gift."

"From _him_?" Hermione asked. By the tone of her voice, it was perfectly clear who _he_ was. "That doesn't _look_ like an aura necklace. Aura necklaces have swirling smoke that changes colour just slightly when your emotions fluctuate, and that necklace looks like it's solid orange…"

"I _know _what aura necklaces are, and this one did that until last night. Something happened to it that…" Ginny stopped; she did not want to let Hermione in on this personal of an aspect of her life. "Yes, it's a present from _Draco_."

"Oh." was Hermione's only reply. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, sipping their butterbeers. After a few minutes, though, the silence became too much for Hermione to handle.

"Do you love him?" The question took Ginny completely by surprise, so she looked at Hermione in shock for a few moments.

"Do I love him?" Ginny repeated. "Of course I love him. Once you get to know him, it's kind of hard not to love him. He's not the bad person you all think he is, he's just had a hard life. Underneath the sneering and the smirking, he's really kind and slightly insecure about what kind of a person he is. He's a _good person_, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Ginny sadly for a moment. Ginny had never been one to hide her emotions, and Hermione knew this. Ginny was truly in love with Malfoy, and even before she'd asked the question she'd known. There was something about the way that she twisted his necklace around her fingers for all the world to see but then shielded it when Hermione noticed, and the little half-smile that played at the corners of Ginny's lips when she'd said his name. Hermione knew what she was about to be a part of would break Ginny's heart.

"Erm, I have to send Harry and Ron a letter to let them know that I got here safe, seeing as how I'm going to be staying here tonight." Even as she said the words, Hermione hated herself. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." Ginny agreed. The two of them grabbed their cloaks and headed out into the brisk February air. The turned and walked toward the post office.

"Is that a new sweater?" Hermione asked, gesturing toward the sweater that Draco had conjured up for her that morning. Ginny blushed a slight pink and did not answer, and Hermione could not figure out why.

Out of nowhere, someone grabbed Ginny. She didn't even have a moment to cry out before she was swirling away as her captor Disapparated with her. Hermione sighed and shook her head; she knew this was wrong, but what could she do? She turned to see that no one had seen Harry Disaaparate with Ginny; satisfied that no one had seen, Hermione turned and headed back to The Three Broomsticks for another drink.

* * *

Draco sat in the library, bent over half-finished transfiguration essay and scribbling away. He stopped for a moment, leaning back to admire his work so far, when a cold, intense panic flooded through him. Someone was screaming, calling out for his help. It was Ginny's voice, but Draco reasoned that it couldn't possibly be Ginny, because she was in Hogsmeade. Something wasn't right, and Draco was determined to find out what it was. 

Draco hurried down the wide street of Hogsmeade, scowling. Why he suddenly had the urge to go to Hogsmeade he did not know, but he figured Ginny should be happy to see him. He didn't have to tell her anything about his feelings of dread, he just had to say that he'd missed her.

Draco knew Ginny was meeting Hermione at The Three Broomsticks, but when he opened the door and scanned the room for the familiar mop of crimson hair, he couldn't find her. Panic started to flood him again, until he saw a bushy brown head bent over a table in the back. It was unmistakably Hermione and he made his way over to her. When he got to her, he could see that she appeared to be crying into her drink.

"Granger?" He said quietly. She jumped and turned around toward him, a wild look of fear in her eyes. She backed away from him, her eyes wide.

"Keep away from me!" She said wildly, her eyes never leaving him. Draco stood there, puzzled; why was she acting so peculiar?

"Granger, where's Ginny?" Draco asked. "I wanted have a drink with her before we go back to the castle."

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice showed no recognition. "I wasn't supposed to meet Ginny, I haven't seen her since the funeral. What makes you think I'll have seen her?"

At this, Draco started to get angry. Was she trying to make him feel like a fool? He'd read the letter that she'd sent Ginny, he _knew_ that they were meeting. "Just tell me where Ginny is so that we can go back to the castle." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"You're not going to brainwash her anymore! She's gone and you're never going to see her again!" Hermione quite nearly shouted at him. Draco reached out to grab at Hermione's cloak, but she's already turned and Disapparated.

Draco still for a moment, letting Hermione's words sink in. As soon as he realized what she'd just told him, he turned and sprinted back toward the castle. He didn't stop running until he was outside of Professor McGonagall's office, and then he stopped when he realized he did not know her password. It was then he began to pound on her door with his fists. After a few moments, Professor McGonagall opened her door with a disgruntled expression on her severe face.

"What in the…" She stopped whatever she was about to say when she saw the sight that greeted her: Draco was doubled over and panting, his face flushed crimson and his pale hair disheveled and messy.

"Professor… McGonagall." He panted. McGonagall ushered him into her office, and though he did not sit down. "They've done something to Ginny, kidnapped her or something! Potter is behind this, I know he is! You've got to get her back!" Draco was practically screaming.

"Slow down, Mister Malfoy. What is this about Miss Weasley being gone? Was she not out to Hogsmeade for the day? Is it possible that she is still there?"

"I went there and looked for her, she _isn't_ there. I ran into Granger, and she was acting strangely. She said something about Ginny being gone and me never seeing her again. Then she Disapparated before I could question her any more. You _have _to do something, she's in danger!" Draco's voice was hard; it was what he hoped his father's voice sounded like when he was trying to convince others to do his wishes.

"And what leads you to believe that Miss Weasley is in any danger?" McGonagall asked.

"I just… I just know it." Draco said quietly. "I was working on my essay and something… something just felt wrong. She… spoke to me in my head. She's in trouble, she _needs _me, you've got to do something, I've got to know where they've taken her so I can go get her!" Draco's expression was pleading; this was something McGonagall had never seen before.

"If Miss Weasley has not returned by tonight, I can have a party organized and we can search the grounds, but as for now, we have no reason to suspect that there's anything wrong. She went out for a Hogsmeade trip, and she is most likely will return this evening. For now, good day, Mister Malfoy. If Miss Weasley does not return later tonight, be sure to come by later tonight and alert me."

McGonagall had taken hold of Draco's shoulder and was gently steering him toward the door. With her last words she gently pushed him out the door and shut it. Draco stood there for a moment, thinking. Maybe she was right, and it was all in her head. He went up to the common room to wait for Ginny to return from Hogsmeade.

McGonagall took a round compact mirror out of her top desk drawer as soon as she'd secured her door behind Draco. "Severus, I need you to come up here right now." She said into the mirror, before setting it down on the desk in front of her, her head in her hands. If there was any doubt in her mind about what Severus had told her occurred the night before, now it was gone. If Draco was feeling Ginny's extreme emotions, then their theory had been correct. Minerva just hoped that Draco was wrong about Harry having something to do with separating the two of them, because she knew if soul mates were forcibly separated, then the one being held would not survive more than a few days without the other.

* * *

Ginny finally let out a blood-curdling scream, but she was no longer on the main street of Hogsmeade. Instead, she recognized her surroundings as Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Ginny had a good idea as to who her captor was, and she whipped around, clawing at the air. Finally she came into contact with what appeared to be thin air, and she ripped off the invisibility cloak and came face to face with Ron. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing, grabbing me and bringing me here!" She howled. Ron looked at her as if she were a rabid animal ready to bite, but there was also compassion and love in his gaze.

"Gin, we don't know what Malfoy's done to you, but we're going to help you." He said nervously. "We know he's hexed you or cursed you or has you under Imperius or a love potion, and we're going to get you back to your normal self. We've just got to keep you here for a while so that he can't get to me."

"You can't separate me from Draco, I love him!" Ginny growled. She lunged for Ron, clawing at his face and neck, but he grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"Yeah, Ron, I'd say it's probably a love potion." said a voice from behind Ginny. She whipped around and came face to face with Harry. Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"You." Ginny glared at both Ron and Harry, backing away from them. She reached in her pocket for her wand, only to discover that it wasn't there.

"Well, if it's a love potion, it should eventually wear off, shouldn't it?" Ron asked quietly.

"It _should_, but if Malfoy's kept the potion for a while before using it, there's no telling as to how powerful it is. What are we going to do with her while we wait for it to wear off?" Harry spoke as if Ginny wasn't even there.

"We should probably just keep her here, we can put her up in the room she was in when we stayed here two summers ago." Ron suggested.

"I'm not staying here!" Ginny screeched. It seemed that both boys had forgotten she was there until that moment, as she stood there glaring daggers at both of them. "I'm going back to Hogwarts, I'm going to be with Draco, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Ginny swayed on her feet; the room was spinning, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Ginny closed her eyes and Ron barely caught her before she fainted onto the floor.

* * *

"So you think that they've taken her?" Snape said quietly. He'd been in Minerva's office for a little over an hour, discussing the afternoon's events. "And you say Draco said he could just _feel_ that she's in trouble? Isn't that confirmation of our theory?" 

"Yes, Severus, that is most certainly confirmation of our theory!" Minerva hissed. She rubbed her temples with her fingertips for a moment before continuing. "Surely you realize, then, if Mister Malfoy is correct that Miss Weasley is in trouble, then she is in danger of dying if she is not returned to Mister Malfoy's side as soon as possible! I'm not sure where they could have taken her that would not arouse suspicion… the Burrow would be too obvious of a choice, and I doubt that Arthur would allow them to keep Ginny out of school there. I doubt Arthur knows anything of this plot. There is Grimmauld Place, but there are far too many Order members running around there for them to be able to adequately hide her. Where in the world could they have taken her?"

At that moment, there was a knock on Professor McGonagall's office door. She got up to answer it, and there stood Draco. Though he appeared to have calmed down, his face was even more pale than normal and his hair was disheveled, as if he'd been running his fingers through it for hours.

"She isn't back." Draco's tone that was accusatory and very disrespectful. "Find her."

Snape was shocked at the state of his godson. Nothing, _nothing_ had ever gotten to Draco so badly that he let his outward appearance reflect his inner turmoil. Even when he lost his mother, Draco had looked impeccable, not a hair out of place on his head or the hint of bags under his eyes. It hit Snape then just how deeply Draco cared for Ginny.

"We will do all we can to find Miss Weasley, but first we'd like to ask you a few questions." Minerva ushered Draco into the room and he sat next to Snape, eying both of his professors suspiciously. It was McGonagall who spoke first.

"Draco, were you with Miss Weasley last night in an intimate way?" She asked quietly. Color rose in Draco's cheeks, and he remembered too late to put up the barriers around his mind around Professor Snape.

"He's probably going to tell you even if I don't, so yes. If you're going to punish me, at least wait until _after_ we've found Ginny." He said. McGonagall and Snape exchanged a look.

"How much do you know about magical theory, Draco?" Snape asked. He studied his godson's face intently.

"I'm taking magical theory right now, but what does that have to do with finding Ginny?" Draco demanded. Severus was taken aback; he'd never known Draco to say something so blatantly rude to him. He chose to ignore Draco's rude comment.

"Have you come across in your readings, then, the theory of magical soul mates?" Snape asked.

"Of course we have. If two magical people are soul mates, then they'll have the same colour auras, and somehow their souls and auras will mesh somehow." Draco rattled this off as if he'd memorized it word-for-word from a textbook.

"The way that their souls are meshed is the first time they consummate their relationship." Snape said quietly. "There is reason to believe that you and Miss Weasley are soul mates, so this is why we are questioning you on this issue. Did anything… _unusual_ happen while you two were together?"

"The only strange thing that happened was that her aura necklace…" Draco began, but stopped himself. There was something that seemed wrong, disclosing his and Ginny's personal moment with his professors.

"Did the necklace shatter and then solidify into something that was the predominate colour of the necklace before the encounter?" Snape asked. Draco nodded, wondering Snape he knew that. "Do you know that Miss Weasley's necklace is now worth infinitely more than what you originally paid for it? What colour did the necklace solidify into?"

"Orange, sir." Draco said. He didn't know where Snape was going with this line of questioning.

"Very rare, indeed. The necklace that Miss Weasley wears around her neck is an orange diamond, and it possesses certain powers that other diamonds do not. Within that diamond is a part of both of your souls, so that if either of you dies before the age of fifty, it is possible for the other one of you to resurrect them. It has been documented in other cases of suspected soul mates that this same thing has occurred when an aura necklace was worn, but there has not been much study done on soul mates. Do you know why?" Draco shook his head. "Usually, soul mates are from two families that don't exactly get along, and when their families find out of their tryst, they try to separate them. This doesn't solve the problem; in fact, it is impossible to forcibly separate soul mates. The last case studied was Lily and James Potter, but the theory of the aura necklace resurrection was impossible, since Lily died in her attempts to prevent the death of her son instead of standing aside. If Lily Potter would have let the Dark Lord kill her son, she could have most likely resurrected her husband and she might still be alive today." Snape's voice took on an odd tone when he spoke of Lily. "But no matter. Tell me, Draco, when you heard Miss Weasley's voice in your head, did you see anything? Any distinguishing features that might help identify where she was taken?"

"It was… it was dark. There were wide bay windows, but the curtains were threadbare and moth-eaten. There was something that looked like a family tree hanging on the far wall, and there were glass cabinets…"

"He's never been to the place before, Minerva, but he's describing it perfectly. You do realize where he's describing, don't you?" Snape said quietly, almost excitedly.

"Of course I realize!" Minerva snapped.

"Where is it? Do you know where she is?" Draco's eyes lit up. He would be reunited with his Ginny in no time.

"We do, Draco, but unfortunately, it will be impossible to make the trip until at least midweek." Snape replied coolly.

"Midweek?" Draco said incredulously. "What the bloody hell do you expect me to do until then?"

"The only thing you can do." McGonagall replied. "Wait."

* * *

When Ginny woke up, it was apparent that she had to have dreamed the whole ordeal of Ron and Harry abducting her and bringing her to Grimmauld Place. Her eyes were sensitive to the light pouring into the room, and she was indescribably groggy, but she didn't feel as if she'd cracked her skull on the drawing room floor. Someone rapped smartly on the door, but Ginny just pushed her head under her pillow and groaned. 

"Ginny?" The voice that called into the room was definitely not one she was accustomed to hearing around the tower lately, so she shot up out of bed. There in the doorway stood Hermione with a tray, and Ginny recognized at last where she was; she was in the bedroom where she'd stayed the summer before her forth year.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked. All at once, comprehension dawned on Ginny that she'd been set up. Hermione set the tray down on the table next to Ginny's bed. "How could you?" Ginny hissed, her eyes narrowing, edging away from Ginny. "I trusted you, and you let them take me away from Hogwarts and away from Draco."

"I had no choice." Hermione said wearily, falling heavily into a chair beside the bed. She set the tray that Ginny now saw contained food in Ginny's lap, but Ginny threw it into the floor. Hermione sighed and got out her wand, cleaning up the mess Ginny made. "They're convinced that you're under some sort of spell, and I'm not so sure they're wrong. You've changed, Ginny; you're not that bright little girl that you used to be."

"I was never an innocent little girl, I haven't been once since I was eleven." Ginny voice was so quiet Hermione had to strain to hear it. "Tom took that from me, but all of you were too stupid to see through the guise I put up. You didn't notice anything that happened in my life: the fact that I didn't eat for weeks at a time during my second through forth years, the fact that whenever I had a nightmare and you saw me at the breakfast table with bags under my eyes and didn't say anything, you three noticed _nothing_ that was going with me. The only time any of you paid attention to me was when Harry suddenly showed an interest. But of course he had to go off and be a hero. It didn't occur to him that there are some things that are more important than fame and acknowledgement. Love is the most beautiful and wonderful thing in the world, but I know that all of you are too damn stupid to ever see that."

A single tear slid down Ginny's cheek, and she brushed it angrily away.

"You don't love him, Ginny; you're too young to even know what love is." Hermione said softly.

"You have no idea what you're talking about since you haven't experienced it, so I'll forgive you for your small-minded opinion." Ginny said quietly. She got out of the bed and walked over to the door. She found, though, that she couldn't even get close to it, and her temper flared.

"You mean to tell me that you're planning on keeping me _hostage _here? How exactly do you plan on getting out, since the door's been blocked." Ginny said incredulously. "What do the Order members think about that?"

"The door has only been set to keep _you_ in, not to keep anyone else in." Hermione explained. "And as for the Order members… they don't know you're here. When whatever Malfoy's done to you has worn off, then we'll tell them and they'll go arrest him and throw him in Azkaban, I suppose."

"They don't know I'm here, do they?" Ginny said, smirking slightly. Hermione noted that Ginny had picked up Malfoy's smirk. "They'll know soon enough." Ginny started screaming and beating her fists on the floor, making as much noise as she possibly could.

"Really, Ginny, do you think Harry and Ron didn't think of that?" Hermione asked. "They made your room Imperturbable. No one can hear you, and no one will come see you."

Ginny sat down heavily on the bed, a sour look on her face. She laid back on the bed, and she could feel the emotions welling up in her chest. Ginny didn't like it when she had to be away from Draco for the few hours a day they had class; this experience was sure to be nothing short of torture. She didn't want to cry in front of Hermione, though.

"You know, they know what you did with Malfoy within the last few days. There was some kind of spell, Ron insisted they perform it to make sure that he hadn't taken advantage of you. They're going to get him back for taking your innocence." Hermione's voice was soft and what she clearly thought was soothing.

"Go away." Ginny said, her voice thick with the effort of holding back her tears. "I lost control of my powers last time I got this upset, so if you don't leave this room this very instant, I can't guarantee what will happen to you. I just have one thing for you to tell Harry and Ron, though; what I did with Draco was voluntary, and I'll do it again if I choose to. He's going to find me, I know it. Now _leave_." Ginny turned over to where she was facing the wall, away from Hermione. Hermione stood and walked over to the door, and it took all the willpower Ginny had to hold her composure until Hermione left.

The second Ginny heard the door snap closed she let loose the torrential flood of tears, soaking her face, the pillow under her head, and her hair. Ginny clutched onto her necklace for dear life, and a familiar but unnoticed smell struck Ginny's nose. She gently took hold of the front of the sweater she was wearing and pulled it up to her nose, sniffing delicately. There among the flowery, minty smell was a deeper, more masculine smell. It took Ginny no time to place this as Draco's scent, and this only caused to her to sob harder. She held the stone of her necklace in her hand; she held it so tightly that the facets of the stone dug into her palm and left angry red indentations. Ginny cried until there were no tears left, and then she fell into a fitful sleep. That's how Hermione found her a few hours later when she came to check on her; Ginny was rolled up in the blankets of the bed, shivering as if she were freezing but with a slight fever.

* * *

A.N.: That was a long chapter too, wasn't it? The next chapter should be up sometime soon. I think I'm going to try and finish this story out in two or three more chapters, and I'm considering doing a sequel to it as well. I'm getting kind of discouraged because I haven't been getting as many reviews as I originally got when the story started, so if you read my story, please leave me a review and let me know! As always, review, and happy reading! 


	12. Draco to the Rescue!

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine.

A.N.: The inspiration for this chapter is the song "WithoutYou" from _Rent_. Hell, this whole entire chapter is inspired by _Rent_.

* * *

"She hasn't eaten anything since she's been here, all she's been doing is crying, and she's been very sick." Hermione's voice clearly betrayed her concern for the youngest Weasley, and her brows were knit together in concern. "Is it possible that you're _wrong_ and that Malfoy doesn't have her under some sort of spell? Maybe he has some redeeming qualities that we don't know about, that Ginny can see." Hermione's voice dropped at the last part of her statement; with all the things that had been going wrong in their search for Horcruxes, Hermione knew it wasn't wise to upset Harry or contradict him.

"Of _course_ he has her under some sort of spell, Hermione!" Harry's voice rose, and Hermione shrunk back as if she'd been slapped. "I _know_ Ginny, and I know she wouldn't do something as _stupid _as sleeping with Malfoy unless she was bewitched!"

Hermione looked as if she were about argue, but decided against it. Instead, she simply said, "Well, you can take care of her. I can't bear to see her in this state." With that, Hermione turned on her heel and strode up the steps. Harry sighed irritably; it had been four days, and whatever enchantment Malfoy had placed on Ginny had shown no sign of letting up. He got to his feet and went into the kitchen, gathering some of the breakfast leftovers and putting them on a plate for Ginny. He then trudged up the steps to the second floor and cracked open the door to the room where they had Ginny.

Ginny was lying in bed, and she appeared to be asleep. Her normally pale skin had an unnatural pallor, her forehead was covered in sweat, and she was visibly shivering. She was curled in around herself with her fingers wrapped tightly around the necklace she was wearing, and she was whimpering in her sleep. Harry set the plate of food down on the table beside her bed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Gin, wake up." Harry said gently, shaking her.

"Draco?" Ginny opened her eyes sleepily, and something in Harry's stomach tightened. _Yes, _he though, _Malfoy had to have used a love potion on her, or else she'd already be showing signs of her normal self_. When Ginny was awake enough to see that it was not Draco who sat on her bedside, she shrunk back from Harry. "I want to go back to Hogwarts." Ginny said quietly, looking at Harry through fever-brightened eyes and never once letting go of her necklace.

"You can go back to Hogwarts just as soon as we figure out what Malfoy did to you and fix it." Harry said soothingly, taking Ginny's hand in his own. Ginny pulled her hand back as if it had been burned, and an expression of pain flickered over Harry's features.

"He didn't do anything to me, I love him." Ginny said, her voice weak and thready. "I'm going to be with him at the end of this, you know. We're going to get married and have beautiful children with red hair and grey eyes and they're going to play in the yard of the Burrow with their cousins…"

"You don't love him." Harry interrupted her. "He has you under some form a spell, something is _making _you think you love him, because there is _no way_ that you can love him. You wouldn't have slept with him under your own volition." Harry's voice was vehement, as if there was no room at all for argument, that his word was the ultimate truth.

"Do you honestly think I'm _that_ susceptible to letting my mind be taken over?" Ginny asked quietly. " Don't you think that I'll have developed some form of barriers around my mind since Tom took over? I love Draco, and it was my choice, in fact, it was my _idea_ for us to have intimate relations, and the fact that we did is none of yours or anyone else's business."

"It doesn't matter, if he's got you under a love potion there's no way that you can fight it." Harry said.

"And I know that you've been slipping love potion antidote into my water, and you're wondering why it hasn't worked yet." Ginny said matter-of-factly. Harry looked sheepish for a moment.

"He's just used some other form of love potion that we haven't figured out the antidote for yet." He said. "You _don't_ love him."

"Repeating that isn't going to make it come true." Ginny replied. "Why is it so hard to believe that I might actually love someone?"

"You're supposed to love me." Harry said this almost to himself. "You were supposed to wait for me, Ginny, wait for me to come back to you. You knew that I would, and I _know_ you would have waited for me if Malfoy hadn't done something to you."

"Draco didn't do anything to me, I didn't love you before he and I became involved." Ginny replied. Harry looked pained at her words. "I didn't love you because I finally realized that I was just another one of those noble quests you could undertake. How tragic would it be if poor little Harry Potter couldn't be with the person he loves because he doesn't want her to get hurt? I finally came to my senses and saw the logic in it. I'm nothing more than a trophy to you, and no one is going to make a trophy out of Ginevra Weasley." Ginny's eyes blazed, and the sudden exertion made her start to cough. Ginny quickly grabbed a tissue out of the box on her bedside table and coughed vigorously into it. She threw the tissue quickly into the wastebasket, but Harry saw what she had apparently been trying to hide from him. He snatched the tissue out of the bin and looked at it incredulously. It was covered in bright, shining blood.

"Blood, Ginny?" Harry said incredulously.

"If you don't let me out of here, I'm going to die, I know it. You can't keep us apart, no matter how hard you try. Nothing anyone does can keep us apart; don't make me die because you hate Draco." Ginny's voice was soft, her eyes pleading. Harry shook his head, as if there was a fly buzzing that he found annoying and was trying to ignore.

"He'd done this to you, hasn't he?" Harry asked. "Ginny, you've got to tell me so that we can help you. This isn't healthy… I'm not going to let you die."

"But you're the one that's killing me." Ginny said simply. She then rolled over to face the wall, away from Harry. She curled up much the same way she had been when she was asleep, shivering. "And for Merlin's sake, turn up the heat up in here, I'm freezing to death."

Harry reached over then and put his hand to Ginny's forehead, but pulled it back immediately. Though her forehead was drenched in clammy sweat, it was as if her skin was on fire. Ginny shuddered in revulsion at Harry's touch.

"I need Draco." Ginny whimpered. It appeared as if she'd fallen back into a fitful sleep.

"Ginny?" Harry said, shaking her shoulder. He received no response, so he shook her more vigorously. "Ginny!" Ginny made no motion that she heard him, she just continued to shake and whimper. It was at that moment that Harry noticed her hand wrapped around the charm on the necklace around her neck. He got up and sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. He found Hermione in the kitchen, making sandwiches.

"How long has Ginny been running a fever?" Harry asked, his voice deathly serious.

"She's been running one since she got here, and nothing seems to help. It seems to get worse and worse every hour that she's here. She's been sweating a lot and shaking, and last night she started spitting up blood. In the nights she'll wake up screaming, calling out Malfoy's name, begging him to come save her. There's something very wrong, and you just don't seem to want to hear it! She's dying on the inside, and I'm not so sure that it isn't from a broken heart! I don't know what's happening to her, but it isn't a spell. In fact, there have been _no _spells performed on her in the past few years, her blood contains no traces of any potions… Harry, you've got to face it, she's with Malfoy of her own choice! Whatever's wrong with her, unless you let her out of here to get help, she's going to die!" It seemed that everything Hermione had been holding back, all the bitter feelings and anger had taken to her words. Hermione was tired that no one was listening to her when she knew she was right, and blowing up was the only way she knew that they would listen to her.

"She's going to die?" The words finally hit Harry. He had not believed them when Ginny said them, but now that Hermione was… "Did you tell her that?"

"No, but she seems to know anyway." Hermione said quietly. "Whenever I've been up in her room lately, she's been asking what I think death will be like, asking if I think there's an afterlife. I don't know how to answer her questions, Harry, but she knows she's dying."

"It would be better that she dies rather than be with him, it's probably his fault she's dying!" Harry said with conviction. "He's done something, I know it!"

"He's not done a thing, I've tested her for residual spells, potions, dark magic, everything! There is nothing at all wrong with her, besides the fact that she's dying on the inside!" Hermione was screaming at Harry now, some of the Order members who were hanging around headquarters were starting to notice.

"Hermione, keep your voice down, she's not going to die." Harry whispered frantically. Hermione just looked at Harry in a pitying way and turned, making her way up the stairs to her room to think.

* * *

The door to Ginny's room cracked open just a fraction, and for the first time since she'd been there, a tall, redheaded figure entered. He looked slightly nervous, as if he weren't sure what he should do. Ginny was lying on the bed on her side, her long curls plastered to her head and sweaty face. She looked up at the sight of the door opening, but she didn't seem surprised at who it was.

"Hullo, Ron." She said quietly, bringing her hand up to her mouth to stifle a delicate cough. "How have you been?"

Ron had been completely oblivious over Ginny's current physical condition, and he sat down in the chair beside her bed and pushed her hair back from her sweaty brow before taking her hand in his.

"What's wrong, Gin? Are you sick?" It seemed that after letting his little sister be at the mercy of his two best friends for two days, Ron's brotherly instincts were finally kicking in.

"Of course I'm sick, you twit." Ginny's voice held no venom; it seemed as if she was in a state of peace. "Before you ask, no, Draco didn't make me sick. I don't really know what's making me sick, I just know that I really need to see Draco. Something… something inside me doesn't feel right, being away from him for this long. He's not done anything to me, Ron, you know that I've built up strong enough walls that I can keep anyone out of my head. I really do love him." A single tear slid down Ginny's face before she was overtaken by a severe coughing fit, and Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Sure, he knew Ginny had immense barriers that wouldn't allow anyone to take over her mind, but he hadn't really thought about that in consideration with the fact that Malfoy might be bewitching her. It finally dawned on him that perhaps Ginny might actually have feelings for Malfoy, and nothing they did was going to change that.

"Ginny, I need you to swear to me that everything you've done so far concerning Malfoy, befriending him, dating him, sleeping with him…" Ron fought back the urge to gag, "Promise me that it was all of your own freewill, and I'll believe you. I know I don't like the slimy git, but if he makes you happy…" Ron shrugged. It was beginning to dawn on Ron that he couldn't control Ginny, and that she might just be growing up.

"Everything that I've done with Draco has been from my own freewill." She said, smiling sadly. "I suppose that I should have told you, but I knew that you would react the way you did. He's not a bad person, Ron, he's just had a lot of bad things happen to him. You've just got to get to know him…" Her smile widened, and it added a slight glow to her pallid face. She was quiet for a moment, and she closed her eyes. "His mother, she's lovely. I've talked to her a few times these past few days, and she just seems too sweet to have been Lucius' wife. She said that Draco has been bottling up all the emotions that he's been feeling, and that he hasn't even been writing like he used to. She's been watching him, and he's going to come for me, Snape's going to bring him. She says she's never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at me." Ginny appeared lost in her own thoughts with her eyes closed and a dreamy smile lighting up the hollows of her face.

"Ginny, Narcissa Malfoy is dead, she's been dead since the beginning of the summer." Ron's words were soft and slightly confused.

"Don't you realize, Ron? Haven't you figured that out yet? I can't stay here, you can't keep me from him. I have a feeling I would have died already, but I have his protection, I have his love." Ginny's fingers closed around her necklace, and she smiled serenely. It appeared that she had drifted back to sleep, the fingers of one hand tightly wrapped around Ron's and those of the other hand gripping her necklace for dear life. Ron untangled his fingers from Ginny's and kissed her softly on the forehead, pulling the blanket up around her. As he turned to leave, Ginny sat up, her eyes blank and the voice coming out of her mouth stronger, lower than her own voice.

"Tell Harry that sometimes you have to let go of something you love to gain something greater. You can't always have what you want, because sometimes there are things that get in the way. Sometimes you have to settle for less than what you want to survive. When Gerard gets here, tell him I'm truly sorry and I hope that he can forgive me someday for what happened." With those words, Ginny slid back down into her cocoon of blankets as if nothing had happened. Ron turned and walked out of the room, but instead of heading down the staircase, he walked further down the hall and into Hermione's room. He was glad that she was there alone.

"Hermione, we have to do something." Ron's voice was low; Hermione was smartest person he knew, so he trusted that he could do _something_ to convince her to make a plan to help Ginny. "We've got to get her out of here."

"I've been taking care of her the entire time she's been here, don't you think I know that?" Hermione started to snap at Ron, but stopped herself. If it was the two of them together trying to get Ginny back to Hogwarts, there might be some way they could do it. Ron could distract Harry while she got Ginny out of the house and back to Hogwarts. "I don't know how we're going to do it, but we've got to get her out of here."

"Brilliant observation, Miss Granger." The voice that spoke was not Ron's but one smoother, oilier. They looked up and saw Snape standing in the doorway, wearing an expression of immense fury. "Do you know how close to death Miss Weasley is? Do you know that what you three have done is an offense punishable by life in Azkaban? It is _forbidden_ to separate soul mates forcibly for any reason, and you fools have done just that, not to mention she is underage and you _kidnapped_ her. I see that you two have come to your senses and are willing to cooperate, so I will not have to do this the hard way. Tell me where Miss Weasley is so that I can remove her from these premises and take her back to Hogwarts."

"Soul mates?" Ron's incredulous voice rang out. "Ginny and Malfoy are soul mates?" Hermione spoke as if she didn't hear Ron.

"Well, see, we don't exactly know how to take the enchantment off the door that Harry put up." Hermione explained. "He made it so that all of us can go in and out of the door, but Ginny can't come out. It was such a strange combination of different spells that I'm not sure how we'd go about trying to take them off without setting off some sort of alarm."

"I have a plan, Miss Granger." Snape said softly. "It will require that I go back to Hogwarts to fetch Mister Malfoy, but I do believe that this will work."

* * *

"But I do not _have_ an Invisibility Cloak, Severus." Minerva said resolutely. Snape and Draco stood in McGonagall's office, about to embark on their mission to retrieve Ginny, and Draco didn't look much different than he had looked for the past few days. The rings under his eyes were a clear indication that he hadn't slept at all since Ginny had been gone, and his face was thinner and pointier than normal, which betrayed that he hadn't eaten.

"Minerva, is I cast a Disillusionment charm on him, the wards will pick it up. This is going to be difficult enough without added complications." Snape's voice was even, but it was apparent that he was on edge nearly as much as Draco. It reminded him so much of himself to see his godson pine after someone so much that he could barely function without her.

"Then you are going to have to find some other way to cloak Mister Malfoy, because I cannot think of anything to tell you." Minerva said. Snape scowled darkly.

"Come, Draco." Severus said, leading Draco out of McGonagall's office. He turned and headed down the stairs and out the main doors.

"Before we Disapparate, I will explain to you what we are about to do." Severus said softly.

* * *

"Harry, can you come here for a moment?" Hermione's voice was soft, and the tone of her voice left for no argument. Harry walked into the drawing room where she was and stopped; Hermione was on the opposite side of the room, and she appeared to be examining something in the glass case next to the fireplace. When Harry was in the room and the door was closed, she turned to him.

"Harry, I'm really sorry about this, but we couldn't think of anything else to do." Hermione said sadly. She drew her wand and, before Harry had time to register her words, petrified him.

"Are you done? Can Ilet them in now?" Ron called, peeking his head around the doorframe. Hermione nodded, and she walked out of the room, locking the door behind her. She and Ron hurried down the stairs and ushered Draco and Snape in, and they hurried toward the steps.

"Now, we don't have much time, I wouldn't expect my petrifying spell to last more than five or ten minutes, because Harry's really learned to throw off those kinds of curses lately. You two stay here and watch for any of the other Order members, and keep them from coming upstairs yet. Malf… Draco and I will go ahead and work on getting Ginny out of that room." Ron and Snape nodded, and they stopped at the landing to the steps. Hermione and Draco walked up the steps, and they were halfway up before Hermione spoke.

"I'm sorry that I was a part of this." she apologized. "I didn't know, I mean, I thought Ginny had more sense about her than to let someone take over her mind…"

"Just get me to her, I don't care." Draco interrupted her. Hermione thought for a moment that his words were quite rude, but then she took one look at him and realized he must be having almost as hard of a time with this as Ginny was. They finally made it to the top of the stairs, and Hermione opened the door to Ginny's room. There, sitting in the chair by Ginny's bedside and looking murderous, was Harry.

"Hermione, how could you? How could you help him?" Harry's voice betrayed his pain, and his voice cracked slightly. He then turned to Draco. "You're not getting her, I don't care what you've convinced Ginny or Hermione, you're not going to convince me. You've not changed, you're just using her." At those words, Draco drew his wand and stepped up to where he and Harry were standing nose-to-nose. Draco looked down at Harry, his eyes icy and his voice full of malice.

"Potter, if you do not move out of my way right now, I will kill you." Draco's wand came up to rest at Harry's temple. "I might not have been strong enough to save my mother, but you are _not_ going to make me lose another woman I love." With every word, it appeared that Harry moved slightly backwards. After a few moments of the two boys trying to stare each other down, Harry moved out of the way so that Draco could get to Ginny. He sat down on the side of her bed and pushed her hair back away from her face, smiling down at her.

* * *

"Do you know anyone by the name of Gerard?" Ron's voice finally broke the silence between him and Snape. Snape appeared startled for a moment.

"Gerard?" Snape tried to keep his voice even, and was doing a fair job of it. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just... well, something strange kind of happened a little while ago when I was sitting with Ginny." Ron explained. His voice betrayed that he really didn't want to discuss this with Snape, but he had to ask _someone_. "She was talking about talking to people who are dead, and then she started saying something about how sometimes you have to give up something you love for the greater good. She also said something like 'Tell Gerard that I'm sorry and that I hope he can forgive me.' It was very strange, I mean, her voice didn't even sound like itself at all." Ron's brow was creased and he appeared to be lost in his own thoughts. It was because of this that he didn't hear

"She… I can't…" Severus murmured to himself. "But why would Lil…" Snape stopped himself. Though he knew Ron probably would have no idea what he was talking about to himself, he thought it wise to keep his shock at what appeared to be Lily speaking from beyond the grave through Ginny. Perhaps the smallest Weasley was much stronger than he initially thought, to be able to communicate with the dead without actually dying herself. If she could retain that ability after this whole ordeal was over…

Snape shook his head and turned back around to keep watch for any Order members.

* * *

"Red, wake up." Draco said softly. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, and for a moment it appeared that nothing was going to happen, and that she was not going to respond to him. Draco cradled her face in his hand gently, and Ginny's mouth opened slightly and she spoke in a voice that was not quite her own.

"You need to stop bottling up your feelings, Draco. She can help you with that, because she's just as stubborn as you can be sometimes. You two can make it, I know it." Ginny took Draco's hand and squeezed, then she went back to her state of unresponsiveness. Draco's mouth hung open for a moment; he knew the voice that had just come out of Ginny's mouth, but how…

"I knew you'd come for me." Ginny's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled up at Draco. Already the colour was starting to flood back into her face, and the familiar sparkle was starting to come back into her eyes. She took her hand from Draco's and started to sit up, but in her weakened state she fell back onto her pillow, scowling.

"Of course I would, Red. Couldn't let anything bad happen to my soul mate, now could I?" His voice was soft and playful, not really reflecting the horrible ordeal that they'd both just gone through. He gently brought his hands under Ginny's knees and around her shoulders and picked her up easily. She didn't protest; in fact, she cuddled into his chest and fell back into an easy sleep. He turned to walk toward the door, but stopped. He turned back to look at the Trio; his voice was soft as to not disturb Ginny, but they heard every word with perfect clarity.

"I'm willing to forgive you Weasley and Granger, not because I should, but because I know Ginny will. You two turned out to be helpful in the end, and you now realize that Ginevra is not an incompetent child and she can make her own decisions. You, Potter, I do not forgive. Up until the very end of this you tried to keep us apart, even when it was killing both of us. If you ever get anywhere near Ginevra again, Potter, or if you even _think_ about getting near her, I will personally kill you in the most painful way imaginable." Draco's eyes burned in a fiercely protective way that Severus recognized as the look that Draco used when his mother was alive. Draco then turned to Snape. "Are we leaving?"

"Of course." Snape's voice only slightly betrayed his appreciation, and he followed Draco out the door.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, I trust you will explain to Mister Potter what happened to Miss Weasley, why she became so sick, and why he will be in Azkaban if he tries to attempt it again?" Snape said sardonically. Hermione and Ron nodded, while Harry simply looked thunderstruck.

"Good then, I'll just escort Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy back to Hogwarts." Snape turned and left the room, and Hermione and Ron shared a Look.

"Harry, we've got a lot to tell you." Hermione began, leading Harry over to the bed and making him sit down.

* * *

A.N.: Well, that's the end of this chapter! There is probably going to be one more chapter to wrap up all the loose ends and stuff, before I start the sequel. As always, happy reading, and review!


	13. Conclusions

Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine.

* * *

It was a little over three months after Ginny had been forcibly pried away from Draco's side by Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and she was almost completely recovered from the experience. McGonagall thought that after the realization that the two were indeed soul mates that they should be allowedto share a room,but sometimes Ginny still woke up some nights and couldn't breathe, clutching wildly at Draco in the darkness.Ginny's mind wasn't exactly the same as it was before the ordeal; sometimes, she would think thoughts that she knew couldn't be her own, but after the first month or so of having his mother in her head, Ginny stopped telling Draco everything she and Narcissa conversed. It was the last day of school, a bright June day, and Ginny was dreading the summer. She always knew the day would come that she would have to leave the school and leave Draco, but she didn't think it would happen so _fast_. The water of the lake lapped Ginny's ankles lightly; she sat right at the water's edge, her journal open in her lap. 

_1st June 1998_

_Well, journal, I'll be leaving Hogwarts in a few hours, and I'm not exactly sure how my life is going to change after this summer. Draco and I haven't discussed how our relationship is going to go after graduation, but I'm scared. I'm so afraid for some reason that he's going to go back to them, go back to the Death Eater ranks and get himself killed. I know I wouldn't be able to live without him, journal, but there's no way I could tell him that. I know he doesn't want me to know it, but he's going to go back and kill his father. Every time we discuss his mother, he gets this look in his eyes… I remember how Luna always said that his aura spiked with silver sometimes, and I can see that now. I do not want him to die just to avenge Narcissa; I know it's selfish of me, but I want to keep him with me. Narcissa agrees with me, but that's of no consequence to Draco; he sees it as if he's responsible for his death, and he has to protect the honour of her memory by avenging his father._

_I don't know what Ron and Hermione are going to think when I tell them that I'm not going to be a part of this war. Too many people, too many innocents are dead, and for what? This is Harry's fight, and even though I hate him more than I can possibly say, I still hope he gets rid of Tom. I'll admit, I would like to be there to see him fall, but I just don't want to get involved._

_The graduation ceremony is in a little over an hour, and I'm not sure exactly how I'm going to keep up my brave face. I'm going to have to pretend like I'm okay and that nothing is wrong for hours; I'll be sitting with Draco on the train home and dying inside because today might be the last day I get to see him._

_I suppose I'll go put on my clothes for the ceremony. I'll write more later._

"Mister Malfoy?" McGonagall's voice echoed through Draco's head, and he looked up. There she stood in the doorway of her office, an unreadable expression covering her face. "He will see you now. You may talk in my office, as I will be overseeing preparations for the graduation ceremony." Draco nodded, and stood for a moment outside the door, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He opened the door and walked in, shutting the door carefully behind him. There, standing in the middle of McGonagall's office and looking slightly skeptical, was Arthur Weasley.

"Mister Weasley." Draco was nervous, but he hid it well. He extended his hand to shake Arthur's, and Arthur looked at it for a moment before grasping it. Draco realized that Arthur was carrying some of his old prejudices toward Lucius over toward him.

"Mister Malfoy." Arthur's voice was cool, and it showed no sign of emotion. It impressed Draco, who had always been led to believe that the Weasleys lacked not only in manners and no money, but also in restraint.

"Well, sir," Draco looked slightly nervous, running his hand through his hair nervously, "it's about Ginny…"

"What about her?" At Draco's mention of his only daughter, Arthur's demeanor changed to slightly more protective.

"Sir, you may know, she and I have been seeing each other for the past few months." Draco chewed on his lip for a moment for a second before stopping himself. Really, _why _was he so nervous about this? "And I've come to regard her very highly and her safety is my main concern…" Draco stopped, not really sure how to continue. Arthur's expression softened, but only slightly.

"Her safety? Are you implying that in a house full of brothers and myself Ginny will not be safe?" Arthur's voice wasn't rude; in fact, it showed a patience and kindness he never thought he'd feel directed toward a Malfoy.

"Well, sir, I do think that you and your sons are perfectly capable of keeping Ginny safe." Draco said quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was to offend Arthur; if he offended him, there was no way Arthur would allow him to carry out his plan. "It's just, with the war and all, I really don't think she should be in this country. Perhaps I could take her out of the country and keep her safe, just until the war is through…"

"You want me to allow you, someone brought up to hate my family, to take my only daughter out of the country and care for her?" Arthur's voice was skeptical and slightly disbelieving at best. Draco ran his hands through his hair again.

"Sir, with all due respect, I've already lost one woman I love very dearly to this war." Draco was going out on a limb and being blunt. "I thought you would understand that. I assure you, I'll take good care of Ginny, and I'm sure she'll write to you, and I can tell you exactly where we'll be going and you can visit if you like. Just _please_, don't make me leave her." On those last words, Draco's voice cracked. _What's wrong with me, not even being able to speak without feeling the need to go into tears_, he thought darkly.

Arthur studied Draco for a moment. He took in the immaculate robes and polished shoes, but he also took in the mussed hair where Draco has been pulling his hands through it and the bitten fingernails. _This boy is by no means his father_, Arthur though, shaking his head slightly. It wasn't normally in his nature to judge people by their family, but the Malfoys seemed to be the exception to that.

"Do you have house elves in the home where you plan to take Ginny?" It was a strange question, Draco though, and he nodded slightly. "Ginny's not going to like that, you know. She's just like her mother in that she loves to cook, and she sometimes spends entire days just baking. I'd suggest you give her the reigns over the kitchen, or else she's going to be very displeased." Draco looked at Arthur incredulously, the words he'd just said washing over him.

"You're… you're going to let me take her?" Draco's voice was quiet, almost as if he didn't believe this was happening.

"I know how overwhelming young love can be, and I know that it's foolish to try and stop it." Arthur smiled gently. "McGonagall also explained the situation to me, and while your father and I might not have been the best of friends, you seem to be what's best for Ginny and you seem to be nothing like your father. She's going to throw you for a loop on some things, though. Even though you might have mansions filled with house elves that come to your every beckoned call, she won't like that and she won't put them to use. Ginny's always done for herself, and I don't expect that's ever going to change; she's just like her mother." Arthur put his hand on Draco's shoulder and smiled slightly. "If you don't make sure she writes at least twice a week, you're going to have six angry men beating down your door, and that doesn't even include extended family."

"Yes, sir." Draco smiled a genuine smile. He turned to leave the room, but stopped, his hand on the doorknob. "Thank you." He whispered, turning around to face Arthur before heading out of the room and down outside. The ceremony was going to take place on the grounds, and it was due to start within the hour.

* * *

Ginny sat quite still, letting the realization that Draco had just graduated from Hogwarts sink in. While all the others that were seated to watch the ceremony got up and walked over to congratulate the graduates, Ginny sat still, lost in her thoughts. Draco moved from his seat and quietly got up, walking over to where she was sitting. He sat down in front of her, but it was a few moments before she noticed him there. She looked up finally, startled. 

"Lost in your thoughts, Red?" Draco asked, amused. Ginny blushed slightly, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, I am." She admitted quietly. "Sorry, it's just... yeah, I've been thinking about a lot of things... and I've made this decision, it'll be the best for both of us..."

"Wait a minute," Draco interrupted Ginny, "this sounds like you're trying to break up with me." Draco stopped, looking at her, but she wouldn't look back at him. "You can't break up with me, we're soul mates. Why in the world would you want to do something like that?"

"It's for the best." Ginny repeated. "You're going to go off this summer and do Merlin-only-knows-what, while I'm going to be stuck at home, worrying about you. I don't think it would be good for either of us to wait for the other like that. I mean, what if something bad happens? What if one of us dies? What if there's an attack on the Burrow again? What if..."

"Stop, stop." Draco interrupted her. "Nothing bad is going to happen, and I'm not going to be off doing Merlin-knows-what this summer, because you're going to know exactly what I'm doing because you're going to be with me."

"With you?" Ginny said, confused. "How in the world will that work out? I'm not of age yet, and there's no way that my dad or my brothers will let me go off and stay with you this summer, and my brothers would just as soon kill you as to look at you!" Ginny tugged at her hair, her words worried and troubled. Draco caught Ginny's hands and pulled them out of her hair, smiling at her. Her fingers tangled in his.

"Red, I've already talked to your father. He's going to let you come and stay with me, provided you write to them nearly every day. I don't want you to be a part of this war, and you're _not_ going to die. I couldn't..." Draco trailed off before stopping himself. "Either way, you're going to come with me, and we'll be safe." Draco rubbed the back of Ginny's hands with his thumbs and smiled at her, and she looked at him disbelievingly.

"You talked to my father?" Ginny asked incredulously. Draco nodded. "Well… what if I don't want to come with you?" At Ginny's suggestion, Draco looked slightly confused. He hadn't even considered the fact that Ginny might not want to go with him, so it came as a shock when those words came out of her mouth.

"Why wouldn't you want to go with me?" Draco couldn't quite help the hurt from creeping into his voice.

"I do, but you didn't even consider that I might not want to." Ginny replied. Draco looked at her disbelievingly for a moment before scowling.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to go." He said sourly. He turned to walk up to the castle, but Ginny caught hold of his arm. She turned his body around to where he was facing her.

"Draco, of course I want to go with you." Ginny murmured. "This is just a big thing, that's all. I've not spent a summer away from my family _ever_, so this is going to be a big deal for me." Ginny implored Draco to understand with her eyes, and he finally nodded. The two of them stood in quiet understanding for a moment.

"So... where exactly are we going?" Ginny finally asked.

"France." Draco replied matter-of-factly. Ginny smiled slightly.

"I've never been to France." She stated. "When do we leave?" Ginny couldn't quite keep the excitement from creeping into her voice. She knew she shouldn't be happy, seeing as how she probably wouldn't get to see her brothers all summer, but she was quite fond of travelling.

"We leave as soon as you like." Draco replied. Ginny smiled and took both of Draco's hands in her own. She moved closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." She murmured, burying her face against the soft material of his robes. He squeezed her tightly, smiling.

"I know." He replied simply. The two of them stood there, locked in that embrace, while all the other people milled amongst each other. There was no need for words between them; the simple act of holding each other was enough. The words they were not saying were making the air sparkle and crack with magic, and if one were to look at them they would swear that there was a golden glow around the two of them.

"So Red, do you need any help packing?" Draco broke the embrace and took Ginny's hand, starting the trek back up to the castle. Ginny smiled slightly.

"Do I ever." Ginny replied. "You can start off by helping me coax Arnold from under the sofa in the common room, then you can help me dig my books out from under my bed, then..." The rest of their conversation was lost as they closed the doors behind them.

* * *

The final chapter! I'm debating on a sequel, but I've got an idea for another story that I want to start on first. Well, I've started on it, but I haven't written what I think would be enough on the first chapter. As always, review, and happy reading! 


End file.
